


Bounty

by Telvia



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Branding, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Himchan is on a ship headed to another continent to pursue his studies when it's attacked by pirates. He's willing to do anything, so long as it means he gets to live.





	1. Glimmer of Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for B.A.P. For some reason, whenever I thought of this plot, it was always Himchan and Yongguk. I'm not even a huge fan of B.A.P. but these characters and this story just called to me so I had to write it. Hope you all enjoy. 

Himchan had been in his own private cabin when the attack had begun. He had been lying in bed, writing in his journal when he heard the yelling up on deck. It didn’t take him long to figure out that the ship was under attack. Pirates: something he knew was a possibility to run into when out to sea on a rather large ship. A ship this size would of course attract the attention of any pirates that might happen to be nearby. Now that he knew possibility had turned into reality, he didn’t plan on being killed by the blade of a sword or shot of a pistol. 

Leaving all of his personal possessions behind, Himchan scrambled off of his bed, not even bothering with putting on his boots, stumbling to his door barefoot before slowly easing it open so he could peer through the crack. His eyes were wide and adrenaline began to flow. On his level of the ship, two levels below deck, the pirates hadn’t yet made their appearance. Yelling and the clangs of swords could be heard overhead and it would only be a matter of time before they reached his room. Himchan didn’t have a sword nor a pistol, but even if he did, he didn’t know how to use either. He was a scholar, not a fighter. 

Slipping through the opening of the door, trying to open it as little as possible, Himchan found himself in the hallway. He had two options: head left and go up the stairs to bring himself on deck with the others, where all the commotion was taking place, or head right, deeper into the bowels of the ship where he could try and take cover and hide. To him, the option was easy. He wasn’t a fighter and heading up would surely mean death. Without even looking over his shoulder, the blonde turned right and quietly made his way down two more flights of stairs, into the cargo hold of the ship. It was dark but there was enough light for him to be able to make out the barrels and boxes that lined the walls. Walking forward, he continued as far back as he could away from the stairs, turning left to get away from the man hallway. Himchan headed for the left corner, wedging himself between a stack of boxes that almost reached the ceiling of the cargo hold. Should anybody come down here, hopefully he wouldn’t be found. 

Closing his eyes, he willed his breathing to calm and relax. Deep breaths. Deep, even breaths. His heart was pounding in his chest, as if it were trying to escape his rib cage. Placing a hand against his chest, he pressed lightly to make sure his heart remained where it should. The creak of wooden floorboards had his breath hitching in his throat and his eyes flashing open. The evenness of the steps let him know that someone was coming down the stairs he had come down not ten minutes prior. Himchan slowly eased his free hand to come to his mouth, covering both his nose and lips to keep from making any unnecessary noise. He could feel his pulse throbbing in his neck. Glancing to the right, he tried to judge if he had more room to squeeze behind the boxes even further. Yes, he still had several inches. The only thing keeping him from moving was the fear of making noise while trying to hide his body even further. The footsteps were growing closer, no longer coming down the steps. Himchan could tell the owner of the footfalls was taking his time perusing the boxes and barrels, as if they knew someone was down here hiding. The boots were heavy, Himchan could tell. 

His eyes shifted left before widening. He could see the man now, facing left as well, towards the end of the ship, his face almost in profile but Himchan saw most of the man’s back more than anything. He held his breath as he waited for the man to move. The man carried a sword in his right hand and wore a captain’s hat on his head. Himchan was shocked that the captain himself would come all the way down here rather than send one of his men to scope it out. Himchan continued to watch this unnamed captain, taking in his longish black hair, the jewelry he wore on his fingers. Before he knew it, the man had turned to face him, his eyes locking with his own. Himchan stiffened against the wall, but there was no denying it. He had been found. The captain smirked before taking two slow strides forward.

“Well, well, well. What’ve we here, hm? A little stowaway?” 

The man’s voice was far deeper than Himchan had imagined it would be, even in such a mocking and teasing tone. Hand shaking, Himchan lowered it from his mouth and nose, moving slowly so as to not trigger any swordplay in his direction. Swallowing thickly, he chanced a few words. 

“Please … just don’t kill me,” he murmured, wondering if the man had even been able to hear him with how quietly he had spoken.

The captain’s brows pulled down and his face scrunched up, head turning to the right to bring his ear closer to Himchan.

“Hn? What was that? Speak up!”

The sudden yell made Himchan jump in place, banging his knee against the box in front of him. He winced but didn’t reach down to try and rub the pain away.

“Don’t kill me!” Himchan tried again, eyes still closed from the yell of the captain. 

There was silence for the longest time. Himchan slowly opened his eyes only for them to widen when he saw that the captain had come closer, blocking his means of escape. How had he moved so silently? Especially with those boots …

“Are you suggesting I take a hostage?” the captain asked with a quirked brow and a smirk on his face. 

Himchan was about to reply but the tip of the sword at the base of his throat cut off his words. He already felt pathetic enough, begging for his life, but when he felt the tears begin to well in his eyes, it brought him to a new low. The tears in his eyes seemed to amuse the other male, judging by the deep chuckle that rumbled in his chest. 

“I’m not … suggesting anything. Just ... please- ngh.”

Added pressure to the sword against his throat had him closing his eyes and trying to become one with the wooden wall behind him. Himchan could feel the wood pressing through his clothes, biting against his skin. A small whimper escaped his lips. Any moment now, he was sure that sword would slice through his flesh and he would bleed to death. 

The captain hummed in thought and Himchan chanced a glance in his direction. He really needed to swallow but he was afraid any movement would cause the sharp blade to ease into his skin without a problem. 

“Let’s say I _did_ decide to keep you as some sort of … pet … instead of just killin you here and now. How grateful would you be, hn?”

The captain’s voice was laced with all sorts of evil undertones. Himchan wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what the captain was asking, what was going through his head and at this moment in time, Himchan only cared about self-preservation. If being obedient and submissive to this man meant he could live another day, so be it. 

“I’d be as grateful as you’d want me to be,” he said with more confidence than he felt. 

The other male leaned in closer, Himchan could feel his warm breath on his cheek. 

“Prove it,” he said before slowly pulling the sword away and sheathing it through his belt. 

Oh. Himchan hadn’t been expecting this. It was one thing to take orders when they were given, but it was something entirely different to first come up with something on his own and then act on it. Not only was he not that creative but he was also not that experienced. He could feel the flush creeping up his neck, to his ears and into his cheeks. His gaze fell to the side and he cleared his throat lightly.

“As much as I’d … love to prove it, as you put it, I … I do well when given instruction?” Himchan said, though it came out as a question, as if suggesting it would be better if the captain just told him what it was that he wanted.

A hand darted out to grasp the nape of his neck harshly and drag him out from behind the boxes. Himchan stumbled forward, banging his shin against the edge of a box, pain shooting down to his foot. He had accidentally gripped the captain’s elbow with one of his hands to keep from falling down completely and once he realized his mistake he quickly retracted his hand and stood up straight with a murmured apology.

“Instruction, hn? You like being told what to do?” the captain said gruffly, tightening his grip on Himchan as he spoke.

Himchan winced but didn’t offer anything by way of reply, at least not right away. Let the captain think what he wanted. The last thing he wanted to do was talk a big game only to not be able to back it up. 

“It would just … be better if I didn’t assume what it is you want from me. If you told me- ngh!”

The captain moved his hand from Himchan’s neck to tangle in the back of his hair, yanking it down so Himchan was forced to look into the captain’s face more so than what he wanted. Evidently, his words hadn’t pleased the other male. 

“On your knees, then, boy,” the captain practically growled in his face.

Himchan had to wait for the other man to release his hair before he could do as he was told, slowly sinking to his knees in front of the captain. Now he knew which direction this was going, at least he thought he did. After taking a few breaths through his nose, he tilted his head back to look up at the captain, awaiting further instruction.

“You know…” the captain started, reaching down to trace the pad of his thumb along Himchan’s lower lip, “I’ve never had such an _obedient_ hostage before. This may actually prove to be … interesting.”

_Hey, as long as interesting keeps me alive_ , Himchan thought to himself. By nature, Himchan wasn’t very talkative or aggressive. He wasn’t one to put up a fight or talk out of place. In all honesty, maybe he was the perfect hostage. That is, as long as the one taking him hostage liked hostages that weren’t bratty or rebellious. Ones that had no fight in them.

Off in the distance, not too far off, Himchan could still hear the ruckus of swordfights, a few pistol fires here and there, yelling and cheering, all coming from above deck. He wouldn’t be surprised if he eventually smelled smoke from someone having set fire to the ship. 

“Just keep me alive … don’t let any of your men touch me … a-and I’ll do anything you ask,” he said as firmly as he could but he closed his eyes in defeat when he heard his voice falter near the end.

“Depending on how well you suck my cock, you have yourself a deal, blondie,” the captain said as he began unbuckling his belt, his eyes trained on Himchan, silently daring him to bite, use his teeth in any way or try to get up and run away.

The flush was back. It was one thing to think about it. It was another to hear it in such a crude manner. He was nervous as hell. If his life rode on this single blowjob, he had to admit that he wasn’t at all confident. Himchan had never given a blowjob before. He leaned up on his knees, head tipped back so he could still peer into the captain’s face, his fingertips slipping into the band of the man’s pants. He stopped, not pulling them down just yet. He desperately wanted to give the other male some sort of clue as to this being his first blowjob, somehow plead with him to give him more than just this once chance. He just didn’t know the right words. 

“This your first time?” the captain asked in amusement, as if he had been able to read the words right on Himchan’s face.

Himchan nodded silently, feeling a glimmer of hope begin to take root in his chest.

“Then I suggest you suck like your life depends on it … cuz it does,” the captain finished with a sneer. 

The glimmer burst into a ball of flame.


	2. Sir

The captain was already hard by the time he pulled himself free from his pants. This brought a bit of relief to Himchan, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to make the other male hard, but the thought of _keeping_ him hard brought back the nervousness he had just gotten rid of. His eyes were focused on the throbbing length in front of him and he almost forgot how to breathe. A light slap to his cheek brought him back to the here and now. Looking up as he lightly rubbed his cheek, he saw the captain smirking at him and he just knew the other male would make some sort of sarcastic comment about his own girth. He reached for it before the captain had the chance to say anything, slowly curling his fingers around the base, letting out a long breath at how hot it felt in his hand. 

“Remember, blondie. This is a blowjob not a handjob.”

Himchan didn’t need any more pointed comments, but he also wasn’t exactly ready to just jump right into it. Easing himself into it seemed a better way, but this captain already made it clear he didn’t have the patience. 

Leaning forward, he tentatively slid his tongue out to run along the head of the captain’s cock. He knew from here on out that he couldn’t bring himself to look up into the face of the other male. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Pointing his tongue, he dipped it into the slit over and over, feeling the captain’s cock throb even harder in his hand. Flattening his tongue once more, he ran it down the vein found on the underside. Tracing it back up, he swirled his tongue around the head only to drag his tongue down one side. As much as he wanted to just sit here and lick to his heart’s content, he knew it wouldn’t suffice.

Finally parting his lips, he sucked the cock into his mouth, continuing to run his tongue along the flared head. Up until this point, the captain had made no sound whatsoever. This was a bit discouraging to Himchan but it just made him want to try harder. His _life_ was on the line. Slackening his jaw, he took in even more, surprised by the weight on his tongue. He thought this would have been foul, that for some reason the captain would have smelled rancid or would have tasted vulgar, but it was nothing like that. Not even close. 

Himchan’s eyes widened and he almost gagged when the head of the captain’s cock hit the back of his throat, surprising himself. He fought back a cough and swallowed down around the throbbing mass. This finally elicited a sound from the other male, even if it was just a grunt. Something was better than nothing. Himchan made sure to not scrape his teeth along the captain’s length, figuring that wouldn’t feel too nice. He felt a hand tangle in his blond tresses and sat up on his knees a bit straighter, eyes widening a bit in surprise. 

“Hngh!”

The captain thrust into his mouth, pushing his own cock further down Himchan’s throat, rubbing the head against the back of his throat. Himchan gripped the captain’s thighs but otherwise showed no signs of protest, not backing away in the least. He kept his jaw slack, allowing the older male to use his throat as he wished if that felt better. 

“Fucking tight throat,” the captain grunted, thrusting slowly but deeply. “Nice ‘n hot.”

Himchan couldn’t help himself, he moaned. Being on the giving end of a blowjob was much more pleasant than he ever thought it would be, even with the hand in his hair and the captain doing most of the work on his own. Still, he hollowed his cheeks every now and then, continued to use his tongue, rubbing it along anything and everything that he could, and he swallowed rhythmically. Curling his fingers further into the captain’s pants over his thighs, he pulled the other male forward, pulling until his nose was tickled by dark curls of pubic hair. More than a grunt this time, Himchan was rewarded with a long, drawn out groan. Precum was beading up on the captain’s cock and Himchan licked it away every chance that he got. The captain’s thrusts grew with power, came quicker. Himchan squinted his eyes shut, breathing deeply through his nose as his jaw grew sore. 

If the captain’s grunts and groans were anything to go by, the other male was getting close. The grip on his hair was starting to smart, but he didn’t reach back to try and pry the hand away. One final deep press into his mouth and warmth splashed against the back of his throat. He fought back another cough, pushing against the captain’s thighs this time. The captain growled, using both hands to keep Himchan’s head in place, continuing to thrust as spurt after spurt flooded the blonde’s mouth. Himchan whimpered softly, swallowing all that he could. The captain pushed him away once he was through and tucked himself back into his pants. Himchan coughed, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he kept himself propped up on one hand. 

“Definitely trainable,” the captain mumbled before reaching down to grab a fistful of the front of Himchan’s shirt, yanking him up to his feet. 

Himchan was still trying to catch his breath and he could feel the heat in his cheeks after giving his first blowjob. He could also feel that he had a slight problem of his own down below, not that he would draw any attention to it. 

“Our deal?” he panted softly.

“Yeah, yeah, you earned your place, you can live,” the captain replied, beginning to drag Himchan towards the stairs.

“A-and the other part. None of your crew can touch me.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll make sure to get the word out.”

On the way back up the stairs towards the main deck, Himchan smelled smoke and could feel the heat of fire. They had passed his room and he could see from a quick glimpse inside that it had been ransacked. He didn’t ask if he could stop to gather any of his personal items or belongings. He didn’t really need them, not now. The captain kept a tight grip on his bicep, steering him on the way out. Himchan closed his eyes once he saw the blood and bodies strewn here and there. He had a weak stomach and the last thing he needed was to faint. He was pretty sure the captain would leave him where he fell instead of dragging him to his own ship. Himchan moved closer to the captain, not wanting to lose him even if it weren’t at all possible. He just felt safer the closer he was to the other male. 

A few moments later, Himchan found himself aboard the pirate ship. The one that had pillaged and set fire to the ship he had called home for about two months. Once he was safely on the other ship, he allowed himself to open his eyes. Looking around, he saw a few familiar faces here and there, but not many. Most had been killed in the scuffle. The stronger ones would make good deckhands. 

“This way,” the captain growled, dragging Himchan towards the main cabin of the ship. 

The door was closed and Himchan was surprised when they stopped and the captain knocked instead of just opening and entering. Surely this was the captain’s quarters. Why didn’t he just go in? 

“Enter,” a voice called from within the cabin.

The captain turned the handle, pushing the door open before shoving Himchan in ahead of himself. Once they were both safely on the other side of the door, Himchan heard the door shut behind them. A man was seated behind a large wooden desk. It looked very expensive, carved from the best wood craftsman could find, probably. He was older than either of them, with gray in his beard and in his hair. His hat was much larger than the one his captor had been wearing. An unsettling feeling sank into place in Himchan’s stomach. Something didn’t feel right.

“Captain,” the man said before removing his hat. 

Himchan balked, looking between both males.

“ _Captain_?” Himchan repeated, eyes landing on the male seated behind the wooden desk. “ _You’re_ not the captain?” 

The man that had taken advantage of Himchan scoffed with the shake of his head.

“This is my right hand, Yongguk,” the real captain spoke up, obviously amused at whatever was going on in his private chambers. “Yongguk, what business do you have with me, hm? Did the takeover go as planned?”

Himchan barely heard what transpired around him. Something about how everything had gone according to plan. Yongguk. Right hand man. Not the captain. How had this happened? How had Himchan been so foolish? Still … his life was at risk either way, be this man captain or not. 

“Is that everything, Yongguk?” the real captain seemed in a hurry to get Yongguk out of his chambers even though he didn’t appear to have anything pressing to get to.

Himchan looked up and saw that the captain’s eyes were on his face. 

“One more thing, captain, if I may.”

Himchan made a face and looked up at Yongguk, surprised at how formal he sounded now that he was in the private chambers of his captain. 

“And that would be?” the true captain pressed lightly.

“This one here,” Yongguk said, giving a nod towards Himchan in indication. “This is the only thing I request to claim from the wreckage of the ship we just took down. I’d also like it to be known that nobody else may lay a finger on him. To do so … well … you know how I can get, captain.”

The captain chuckled almost fondly, nodding his head as he repositioned himself in his cushioned chair. “Yes, I’m aware how you can get. Alright then, I’ll let it be known. Have fun with your new bounty.”

Yongguk grinned, put his hat back on and dragged Himchan back out the way they had come. Taking a left right out of the captain’s chambers, they took a small set of stairs down, entering the first door on the right once they reached the landing. 

“You lied to me,” Himchan murmured as Yongguk pushed him further into the room.

“Did no such thing, you just assumed.”

“Your hat! That’s a captain’s hat!” This was the extent of Himchan’s rebellious fire.

“This is the hat of the right-hand man to the captain,” Yongguk corrected, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up on a metal hook to the left of the door they had come through. 

Himchan didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t want to sit without first being given permission. He felt like a fool still, embarrassment tinging his ears. 

“Don’t worry, blondie. Our deal still stands. Your ass belongs to me and no one else will touch ya. You still earned your right to live, no need to be all distressed.”

Himchan flinched and wrapped his arms around himself, looking about the room. In this room was a desk, smaller than the one they had seen in the captain’s quarters, and a chair stationed behind that desk. To chair was facing the door they had come through. To the right of the desk were windows looking out over the ocean. To the left of the desk was another door. Himchan assumed it led to the bedroom. His eyes lingered there for a moment. Would they share a bed? Would he be forced to sleep on the floor? His eyes lowered and he saw that the desk was placed atop a rug. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if the bedroom floor had a rug as well. 

“You always this quiet?” Yongguk asked as he strolled around his desk to plop down into the chair. He lifted his feet to rest on the corner, crossing them at the ankles.

Himchan nodded, wondering what his life would be like on this ship from now on. 

“Wonder how vocal I can make you,” Yongguk said teasingly, a broad grin on his face. “What’s your name?”

“Himchan.” There was no point in asking Yongguk what his name was considering that the captain had already divulged that little piece of information. But Himchan had a feeling he wouldn’t be allowed to call the other male by his given name so he had a different question to ask. “What … what should I call you?”

Yongguk debated this internally for a moment, steepling his fingertips under his chin as he stared in the direction of the bedroom door. Himchan wondered how degrading this was going to be, the terms that Yongguk could come up with were endless. Master. Lord. Daddy. He shivered at that last one. 

“Sir will do for now,” Yongguk decided with a firm nod of his head.

Himchan’s shoulders relaxed and he let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Maybe Yongguk wasn’t so bad after all. He could have chosen something much worse to be called. 

“We should go over some rules, now that you’re actually here,” Yongguk said in a business-like tone, lowering his feet back to the floor so he could lean on his forearms on top of his desk. 

“A-alright,” Himchan agreed. He wished there were another chair for himself so he could sit down during this talk. 

“First, you’ll refer to me as only ‘sir’, failure to do so will result in punishment. No fraternizing with the other members of the crew. Just because they ain’t allowed to touch _you_ doesn’t mean _you_ can touch _them_ , got it? I’d prefer you to remain nearby at all times, keep within eyesight of myself, just to be on the safe side. You’ll share my quarters, no one else’s. You’ll also share my bed in every way. I think it goes without saying what that implies.”

Himchan nodded his agreement. None of these rules seemed out of the question. He particularly liked the one where he had to stay within eyesight of Yongguk. That would make him feel all the safer no matter who he may be around. 

“Anything else?” he asked tentatively. “Should I … clean your quarters? Do something else to make myself useful?” He looked up in time to see the devilish grin on Yongguk’s face.

“Oh, trust me. Your body is going to be used so much that you’ll not want to waste your energy on anything else. Someone else comes in to do the chores. Don’t worry yourself with it.”

Himchan flushed at Yongguk’s crude words and dropped his head so he could stare at his feet. His eyes widened, suddenly reminded that he hadn’t been able to put on his boots before leaving his private cabin on the previous ship. He was bleeding in some spots, dirt all over. 

“Do you ... have your own bathroom? Some place I can get cleaned up?”

“Of course I do,” Yongguk said as he nodded to the door near the desk. “Through there, through the bedroom and through the next door.”

Himchan nodded and made his way towards the door. He had just opened it when a tug on his wrist prevented him from entering into the bedroom. Himchan looked over his shoulder to see that Yongguk was now on his feet, leaning forward slightly so he could reach Himchan’s wrist. 

“Was there something else?” Himchan asked softly.

“Yeah, the last rule. Along with sharing my bed, you’ll also share your baths and showers with me.”

Himchan didn’t know how he felt about that. On the one hand … he wouldn’t ever have to worry about being lonely and hopefully Yongguk would scrub his back, though he doubted that. On the other hand, when would Himchan ever get privacy? On the other _other_ hand, Himchan didn’t have a say in the matter. 

“You don’t have a choice here, blondie.”

“I know.”

Himchan had hoped it would be a couple days before Yongguk would see him naked. At first, he had planned on just going in to rinse off his feet, clean them up, but now it seemed there would definitely be a bath or shower involved. Full nudity. 

“I don’t think I’m ready yet,” Himchan whispered, lowering his head, though his eyes were slanted so he could keep an eye on the hand that was holding his wrist. “I just wanted to wash my feet.”

“I don’t give a damn if you’re ready or not. As long as you get to live, remember?”

With that, Yongguk brushed by Himchan, tugging him along through the bedroom and onward into the bathroom. The blonde didn’t even get the chance to check out the bedroom before he was faced with the surprisingly clean bathroom. He heard the click of the door behind him and turned to face Yongguk, the male’s hand still on the lock. Himchan could see that Yongguk’s eyes held more fire in them than he had seen so far. 

“Shower,” Yongguk instructed firmly.

Himchan could tell it was an order. One that he was to follow. He turned to face the shower basin, reaching in to turn on the water and pull the small metal piece to make the water come out of the shower head. Himchan didn’t know how hot Yongguk liked his water, but he let the water run onto his hand, testing the temperature and adjusting as he saw fit. 

“How hot do you li-” Himchan’s voice trailed off with a sharp intake of breath, his eyes widening as he tried to turn and see what Yongguk was doing. 

Hands had traveled up the back of his shirt, strong hands traveling up both sides of his body, fingertips rubbing along his ribs. The fingers of Himchan’s left hand curled around the ledge of the white basin tub tightly until his knuckles turned white. 

“Hot,” was the only reply he received before his shirt was tugged up and over his head. His blonde hair fluffed around his head and he just managed to turn in place before Yongguk’s big hands were on his body again, cradling both of his sides, thumbs rubbing against both of his nipples. They hardened immediately, straining against Yongguk’s thumbs. 

“Sir!” Himchan cried out, not used to the sensations that were rippling through his body. 

To Himchan, this wasn’t rape. This wasn’t even molestation. It was just a weird situation. Sure, he had bargained with his body to secure a foothold on this ship and remain alive. But, Yongguk was an attractive male and he would be lying if he told himself he didn’t want this, wasn’t interested in the least or at all intrigued. To Himchan this was merely … a business transaction. 

“You said you were good at following orders,” Yongguk reminded the blonde.

“What would you have me do?” he almost whined, squirming against Yongguk’s fingers as they moved from his nipples to tease other parts of his body. 

“I want you to moan for me, scream if you must. I said before I wanted to see how vocal I could make you.”

Himchan panted harshly, squeezing his thighs together, feeling himself growing hard in his trousers, goosebumps breaking out over his arms. He gripped Yongguk’s wrists, but only as something to hold on to. He lifted his head to look up at Yongguk, feeling the steam of the shower behind him beginning to moisten the skin of his back. Yongguk’s eyes flashed having seen the desperate look on the other’s face. 

“Strip. Get in the shower,” he commanded lightly, pulling his hands away so he could remove his own clothing. 

Himchan’s shaking hands struggled with his trousers as he was too preoccupied with watching Yongguk take off his shirt. He was very well built. Sculpted, lean muscle. Himchan’s eyes slowly raked downward. He could feel Yongguk’s eyes on him as he watched. The former had no issue with his own trousers and they were off within seconds. Himchan began breathing again once Yongguk’s hands joined his own in undoing his pants. 

“Follow directions, blondie,” Yongguk chided playfully. 

“Sorry,” Himchan whispered, pushing his pants down his thighs to let them pool at his feet. 

He bit his lip and stepped out of them, turning away from Yongguk so he could step into the shower. The spray of the water grazed his shoulder before pelting against his back. Himchan could feel Yongguk follow him into the shower, signified by the spray of water no longer hitting his body. He was too afraid to turn around and face Yongguk now that he was naked, so of course the next order out of the other male’s mouth was to do just that. Himchan closed his eyes and slowly turned in place. They were about even on height with Yongguk being maybe an inch taller. Still, Himchan kept his gaze lowered, focusing on the hollow of Yongguk’s throat instead. 

“Look at me, blondie,” Yongguk murmured.

“You asked for my name. Do you ever plan on using it?” Himchan inquired, slowly raising his gaze with each word out of his mouth, stopping when his eyes locked with Yongguk’s. 

“If the mood strikes me.”

Himchan’s heart flopped in his chest. If Yongguk didn’t say or do anything soon, he was likely to burst. A quick glance down showed that Yongguk was just as pleased as Himchan was that they were naked in the shower together. 

“Seeing as how that blowjob of yours was your first time, I’m gonna go off on a limb here and assume that everything is gonna be a first time for you. That about right?”

Himchan nodded his head, excusing the color in his cheeks as a reaction to the steam from the shower. His brows pulled down, thinking he had seen a glint in Yongguk’s eyes in response to his answer. 

“Completely untouched. In every way?”

Himchan nodded again. He didn’t know how much more clear he could be about his virginal status. 

“Sir,” Himchan started slowly, “It may come as a surprise to you, but I’ve never even been kissed let alone anything else. So yes, completely untouched in every way.”

“Well that won’t last for long,” Yongguk mused.

“I had that feeling…” Himchan hesitated for a moment, rocking his weight from one foot to the other. “Is … are we … now? Here?” He didn’t know how to put it into words. Well, he knew how, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“Am I gonna fuck you here and now?” Yongguk was able to put it into words just fine.

Himchan nodded his head, confirming that that was indeed what he was wondering. Before Yongguk’s hair was wet, his hair came to about an inch from touching his shoulders, but now that his hair was drenched in water, the dark strands were weighed down and touched his shoulders. 

“You said you didn’t think you were ready.”

“You said you didn’t care,” Himchan countered softly

“True.”

Himchan’s brows pulled down in confusion. Yongguk really didn’t seem the sort that took other’s thoughts and feelings into consideration. 

“Let’s take it one step at a time. Seems more fun that way,” Yongguk replied. 

“I think a blowjob is already jumping ahead a few steps.”

“Are you complaining right now? Would you rather I had killed you?”

His eyes widened with a sharp inhale of breath through his nose. 

“No, of course not. I’m sorry, sir.”

Yongguk placed his hands on Himchan’s hips and gave them a squeeze before turning them in place so that Himchan was under the spray of water. He pushed his blonde bangs out of his face, the hot water trickling down to drip off his chin.

“How do we know the others won’t try to touch me?” Himchan blurted out due to nervousness. The fear had been bubbling up ever since the deal had been struck and it had finally burst. 

One of Yongguk’s hands slid down Himchan’s hip to grip under his thigh, hefting it up to keep hoisted on Yongguk’s hip. Himchan gasped as this new change in position brought them closer, causing their erections to brush lightly, teasingly. 

“I’ve been givin that some thought as well,” Yongguk admitted. 

Biting his lip, Himchan couldn’t take it anymore. As Yongguk talked, the blonde took matters into his own hands, literally. 

“What have you come up with so far?” he asked as he reached between them to take hold of both their cocks in one hand, squeezing them together.

“I’ll have to mark you in some way so the other crew members know not to touch you,” Yongguk said simply, even giving a shrug of one of his shoulders for added effect.

Now Himchan was positive he didn’t like the sound of that. His hand stilled around the heads of their members, his fingertips teasing Yongguk’s. 

“What … mark me how?” he said unsurely.

“I was thinking a hot iron brand.” Yongguk said it in a way as if he were talking about the weather or what his favorite color was.

The blonde’s hand fell from their bodies altogether and he was shaking his head. 

“No, no way. How is that the only thing you’ve come up with. A brand?” Himchan was beginning to panic, his fight or flight instinct gearing up. 

“What do _you_ suggest then?”

His thoughts ran a million miles a second. Something. Anything. He needed just one idea to counter what Yongguk had come up with. His eyes fell on Yongguk’s mouth. 

“Hickeys.”

“Excuse me?”

“Where would you even brand me? You can’t see a brand as well as hickeys.”

“And hickeys aren’t as permanent as a brand!”

“So just … reapply them,” Himchan replied meekly. 

“Hn. Hickeys are too intimate,” Yongguk replied in a gruff voice.

Himchan’s eyes widened at that statement. “Too intimate? One of these days we’re going to get _really_ intimate, I think you can handle a few strategically placed hickeys.”

Silence. Himchan felt like he had said something wrong and pressed his lips together to keep from saying anything further. The longer he looked into Yongguk’s face the darker and darker Yongguk’s eyes became. Himchan’s heart was fluttering in his chest, worry seeping into his veins. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t- It’s just that-”

“Fine,” Yongguk growled, cutting off Himchan’s words. “We’ll do it your way, then.” 

Himchan was still on edge, even after hearing Yongguk’s words. His voice was so deep, gruff, and he didn’t sound at all pleased to be going along with what Himchan had suggested. The blonde pushed his bangs off his forehead once more, feeling them beginning to slide back into place, especially with the help of the spray of water from the shower. He was waiting for the other foot to drop. Yongguk had agreed but had yet to make any move whatsoever. Himchan hoped the other male wasn’t waiting for him to make the first move. Yongguk should know by now that he didn’t possess that kind of courage. 

“Sir?” he asked hesitantly.

That seemed to be the only prompt Yongguk needed. Himchan was practically flattened against the back wall of the shower, grunting when his spine collided with the solid wood. A small cry left his lips from the amount of pain that shot down his back, but he didn’t push his hands against Yongguk’s shoulders to force the brunette backward. Instead, he tipped his head back so Yongguk had more room to trail his mouth along his neck and collarbones. 

Yongguk’s mouth was exquisite. Himchan had a fluttering thought that the other male had plenty of practice in order to become this good and he quickly batted it away, not wanting to think of Yongguk with someone else. It was strong yet soft at the same time, lightly closing his teeth around flesh before sucking sharply, bringing blood to the surface. 

“Ah! N-ngh hmph!”

Himchan couldn’t help the sounds that were pulled from his throat. He was sure that his neck, collarbones, and shoulders were already littered with hickeys and it seemed Yongguk had no plan of stopping anytime soon. Yongguk was slowly lowering himself to the floor of the shower, leaving marks in his wake across Himchan’s chest and stomach. 

“Turn around,” Yongguk growled.

The blonde almost tripped and probably would have landed on his rear end if it weren’t for Yongguk’s hands on him, helping him to complete the turn. Himchan faced the wall that he had been pressed up against, the water trailing down his spine. He flattened his hands against the wall, his fingers flexing as he felt Yongguk’s mouth bite into one of the cheeks of his ass. Another cry ripped from his throat. Yongguk wasn’t being exactly gentle but Himchan didn’t mind in the least.

Large hands squeezed both globes of his ass, fingernails digging into his skin. Himchan hissed softly, pushing his ass further into Yongguk’s hands. A shiver ran through his body as Yongguk slowly spread his cheeks apart. Himchan slowly looked over his shoulder and down to see what the other male was doing. Yongguk looked up at him and he stiffened, not sure he was supposed to be watching, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He watched as Yongguk stuck his tongue out, leaned in, and dragged it against his entrance. Himchan practically mewled. He had never been touched there before, nothing beyond cleaning himself when he bathed and that wasn’t nearly as sensual as this. Lips parting, Himchan arched his back, discreetly pushing into Yongguk even more.

“Sir, please-” 

Biting his lip, he let his forehead rest against the wall as Yongguk continued to tease him with his tongue. Swipe after swipe. A wiggle here and there. Finally, Yongguk pushed the devilish muscle passed Himchan’s tight right to enter him fully. 

“Ahhhhn~”

Yongguk pushed as far in as he could, beginning to thrust in and out right away. Himchan had never been harder in his life. He wanted nothing more than to reach down and stroke himself in time to Yongguk’s thrusting, but he didn’t want to do something he hadn’t been given permission for. He also didn’t want to ask for said permission. Yongguk’s tongue slipped free and was replaced by something more rigid. Looking over his shoulder again, Himchan saw that it was Yongguk’s finger, pulling and stretching his hole, working it firmly but gently. 

“Louder, blondie,” Yongguk instructed.

Heat flared in his cheeks and a little voice in his head reminded him that just above them were the captains quarters. The last thing Himchan wanted was to be overheard by the captain. 

“Sir! Pl-EASE!”

The word came out louder when something inside him was triggered. His knees knocked together and he almost fell down. A firm hand against the small of his back helped to keep him standing. 

“A-again,” he panted, wanting Yongguk to touch that spot once more.

Yongguk obliged, only this time he used two fingers to nudge against Himchan’s prostate, not letting up once he found it, pushing against it over and over again. Himchan began to see dots of color swim across his vision and he scrunched his eyes shut. His nails dug into the wall of the shower, his hips working against Yongguk’s fingers almost pathetically. It wasn’t enough, fingers weren’t enough. Yongguk, appearing to figure this out for himself, slowly stood to his feet but kept his fingers buried deep inside the other male. Himchan could feel his hot breath against his shoulder. Turning his head just slightly, he shifted his gaze so he could catch a glimpse of Yongguk. The brunette seemed pleased with himself. 

“Spread your thighs,” he commanded, using one of his knees to knock Himchan’s legs apart.

Yongguk slid his own aching cock between Himchan’s thighs and used his free hand to push the blonde’s legs back together, making sure his cock was cradled between his legs. 

“Beg for my cock, blondie. Tell me how much you wish it was my thick dick in your tight little hole.”

Yongguk slid his body backward, his cock brushing along Himchan’s balls. Pushing forward once more, he began to slowly thrust between Himchan’s legs, nudging along the other male’s cock and balls every now and then.

“Yes, please,” Himchan panted, not at all confident in his dirty talk abilities. “Your cock, instead.”

“You’ll have to do better than that if you actually want it, blondie. Touch yourself and tell me how badly you want it.”

His hand shot down to grip his cock, fingertips brushing along Yongguk’s as the other male pushed forward. Yongguk began to speed up his thrusting and Himchan arched his back even more. Maybe he could not only use his words to let Yongguk know how much he wanted him, but his body as well. Fisting his cock harshly, he bent forward at the waist, presenting his ass as much as he could, forcing Yongguk to take several steps backward to make room.

“Sir, please. Your c-cock would feel so much better. Please put it in.”

Himchan thought he must have done well this time because Yongguk pulled his fingers free from his hole and removed his cock from between Himchan’s thighs. The blonde held his breath as he felt his cheeks parted, something hot and hard sliding between them. He whimpered softly, feeling the head of Yongguk’s thick cock catching against his hole. 

“Sir!”

The water had long grown cold. Himchan quickly shut the water off, not feeling the need to waste any more water. They weren’t really washing anyway. Yongguk didn’t protest so it must be alright. 

“Where do you want my dick, hn?”

“I-inside, please.”

“And if I don’t put it inside?”

Himchan didn’t know the answer to that. What was Yongguk looking for? Slowly licking his lips, he looked over his shoulder again. 

“I need to cum,” was the simplest, most truthful answer he could give. 

“And you want me to help you with that?” Yongguk continued, voice still deep.

Himchan nodded slowly, letting his head hang between his shoulders, bangs dripping. A cock slid between his thighs once more, only this time, when Yongguk thrusted, it slid along Himchan’s own cock the entire time. Without asking, Himchan wrapped his hand around both their members, squeezing but not stroking. He merely applied pressure as Yongguk did all the moving for them. The feeling of Yongguk’s body smacking against his ass and thighs turned him on even more, the slapping sounds filling the air along with their grunts and moans. The blonde was a little put out that Yongguk hadn’t entered him, but this was better than nothing. Yongguk had said it would be more fun to take things one step at a time and he was the one in charge here. 

Yongguk’s cock was throbbing madly and Himchan’s was leaking, dripping from his slit, helping to slick the passage of his hand as Yongguk’s thrusts sped up. Himchan winced, the grip on his hips tightening the closer Yongguk’s orgasm approached.

“Fucking cum for me,” Yongguk grunted.

As if Himchan could stop himself from doing just that. A few more powerful thrusts and he was cumming all over his hand and Yongguk’s cock. 

“Ahhn!”

Himchan continued to grip their cocks, even as his own began to soften. Pleasure thrummed through his body and his legs shook but he remained standing. Yongguk pulled away from him completely but he felt one hand on his ass, spreading his cheeks. His breath hitched in surprise as something hot and wet splashed against his twitching hole. Yongguk had cum on him, all over his ass and hole. Himchan’s eyes slid to the shower lever, debating turning the water back on. 

“Don’t you even think about it.”


	3. Cards

Yongguk didn’t actually make Himchan go to sleep without washing off. It just took a few moments before he allowed Himchan to turn the water back on so they could rinse off and actually use soap this time around. While washing, Himchan was surprised at all the marks he found on his body. Yongguk had surely done a good job of leaving hickeys everywhere and he even found some bruises already beginning to form on his hips. 

“Why didn’t you … you know?” Himchan asked softly, a bit embarrassed to be asking the question.

“Told ya it’d be more fun to take things one step at a time. Let things build up,” Yongguk said with a teasing smirk as he pulled on a pair of pants to sleep in. 

Himchan stood naked for a while, wondering if Yongguk expected him to sleep in the nude. He relaxed when a shirt was tossed in his direction. A shirt but no pants. After pulling the shirt on, Himchan found that it ran a little long so pants or even shorts weren’t necessary. 

There were no windows in the bedroom, but Himchan didn’t mind. If Yongguk was getting ready to go to bed, then it must be time for sleeping. Yongguk slid into bed on the side closest to the room which held his desk. That left the side closest to the bathroom for Himchan. It was a bit awkward. Neither of them said a word as they situated themselves. Himchan didn’t want to be the one to break the silence so he remained quiet. Yongguk didn’t seem the chatty type. Glancing to his left at Yongguk, he saw the man was sleeping on his side away from him. Pulling his lips to one side, Himchan rolled onto his right-hand side and curled up as well. Letting out a deep, soft sigh, he closed his eyes and hoped sleep would come soon so he wouldn’t drown in this silence. 

Himchan slept better than he thought he would in this situation, though his situation could be much worse. He didn’t have any nightmares, no fitful sleep. He did wake in the middle of the night to find that Yongguk was spooned up against him, an arm draped over his waist but he quickly fell back to sleep, feeling safe in the position. No nightmares, but no dreams either. Just sleep.

When he woke up, he found the bed empty and the lanterns in the bedroom turned on. Yongguk must have woken up and left already. Himchan slowly rolled to see that the bed was indeed empty, no Yongguk to be found. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His stomach growled and he winced. When was the last time he ate?

As if on cue, Yongguk kicked the bedroom door open, his arms laden with food. Himchan’s eyes widened at the sudden and unexpected entry. It smelled wonderful. Himchan’s mouth began to water and he shifted closer to the edge of the bed. 

“Hungry?” Yongguk asked, stepping forward to lay the wooden tray on the bed.

Himchan nodded his head and reached for a small loaf of bread but stopped when Yongguk bent back down to whisk the tray away. He pouted and lightly glared up at Yongguk.

“No eating in bed. Come out to the study.”

Yongguk turned on his heel and marched into the study where he set the tray of food on his desk.

Sliding out of bed slowly, Himchan ran a hand through his unruly hair before flattening it down with his hands. He padded out into the study, his eyes locking onto the food right away. Walking closer to the desk, Himchan saw that another chair had appeared, the same one he had wished for the night before. Assuming it was for him, since there was no way he’d be sitting in the much more luxurious one stationed behind the desk, Himchan took a seat, perched on the edge. 

“Go ahead and eat then,” Yongguk prompted before taking his own seat.

They ate in silence for a few moments, Himchan focusing on the sweet pastries while Yongguk busied himself with the fruit. The silence was interrupted by a sudden snort coming from Yongguk. Himchan jumped in surprise before asking Yongguk what was so funny. 

“You really wanted my dick last night,” Yongguk chuckled, shaking his head to himself as he popped a couple deep purple grapes into his mouth. 

Himchan’s face flushed crimson and he hunkered down into his shoulders. 

“It’s not like you’re unattractive,” Himchan mumbled, hiding behind his pastry as he pulled his legs up into the chair with him, hugging his knees to his chest. The shirt was large enough to fit over his legs while he sat in this position, making sure he wasn’t showing anything off. 

“While that’s true, still didn’t expect you to be so into it,” Yongguk said with a huge grin. 

Himchan was almost blinded by how big and bright it was.

“Would it be better if I put up a fight?” Himchan asked in all seriousness. From where he had been standing last night, Yongguk seemed to enjoy himself just as much as Himchan if not more. 

“Nah nah, I’m just teasin ya. You just be you.”

The rest of breakfast went by smooth enough. A little chit chat here and there. Himchan asked Yongguk what his duties were as right-hand man to the captain, what he did every day, what he did when him and the rest of the crew weren’t pillaging and wrecking other ships. It seemed pretty boring to Himchan. Doling out orders to other members, making sure everything was running smoothly, planning and strategizing to take over other ships and steal all the loot aboard. Not the kind of lifestyle Himchan had in mind for himself, not that he had a choice in the matter. 

After they finished eating and Yongguk gave Himchan some clothes to wear, Yongguk took the blonde on a tour of the ship. It looked rather like the one Himchan had been taken from. Cargo hold, rooms for more important crew members, Yongguk’s quarters, the captain’s quarters, kitchens, and so on. Nothing too interesting. 

“Remember, you’re to keep close by. If I can’t land eyes on you, you’re in trouble.”

“Yes, sir,” Himchan nodded, leaning closer to Yongguk as he looked about the ship, trying to ignore the eyes that were on him. He was about to pull the collar of his shirt up to try and hide the multiple hickeys that were there but that would defeat the purpose. 

Aside from breakfast and the tour, the day was uneventful. There wasn’t much to do on the ship. Himchan’s journals had been lost so he had nothing to write in, along with his books. Yongguk had some books in his private chambers and he planned on asking if he could read them once the boredom grew to be too much.

That day hit five days after Himchan had been ‘abducted’. Even when he said the word to himself, it didn’t seem right. Yongguk didn’t treat him poorly, didn’t beat him. All he did was tease him every now and then. The sexual teasing was worse than anything verbal. Himchan had no idea what Yongguk was trying to accomplish with all his teasing. He said the things Yongguk told him to say, yet Yongguk still hadn’t had sex with him. They had done most everything else, though, and in multiple places throughout the ship. 

Yongguk had made Himchan hide under the desk in his study and suck him to completion while another crew member was standing on the other side, conducting some sort of meeting. Yongguk hadn’t been phased at all, even when he finally spilled his cum down Himchan’s throat. That had been just yesterday. Every night before bed when they would either shower or bathe together, something sexual would happen. Whether it be Himchan brushing up on his blowjob skills, Yongguk taking the time to stretch Himchan’s tight hole with his diligent fingers, Yongguk using one of his large hands to stroke them both to completion as he left more marks all over Himchan’s neck and shoulders. The kitchen, the deck, Yongguk’s private chambers, one of the life rafts. Yongguk would touch Himchan whenever and wherever he pleased. Himchan didn’t mind. He was just sexually frustrated, which was surprising with all the things they had been doing together. Still … Yongguk hadn’t had sex with him and he wondered why. It had only been five days, but Himchan was surprised Yongguk had such self control.

“Sir?” Himchan said once they had returned to Yongguk’s chambers after a long day above ship. 

“What?”

“Can I read some of these books you have?” he asked as his eyes roamed over the titles on the bindings. 

“You that bored already?”

There was no denying it. Being on a ship wasn’t a way of life, at least not to Himchan. He used them as a means of transportation, not as a place to live. That was probably something Yongguk didn’t understand, being a pirate and all.

“It isn’t too obvious?”

Himchan reached for a red leather-bound book that seemed interesting enough but Yongguk’s fingers wrapped around his wrist kept him from being able to pull it from the shelf. Quirking a brow, Himchan turned to look over his shoulder, looking at Yongguk questioningly. 

“I can think of something much more fun than reading,” Yongguk said before wiggling his brows.

“I bet you can,” Himchan muttered with a small smile. More teasing, that’s what Yongguk could think of, he was sure of it. 

“Honestly,” Yongguk assured Himchan, lightly tugging him away from the bookcase and towards the desk. 

Yongguk pushed down on the blonde’s shoulders to get him to sit down before moving to sit on the other side of his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a simple deck of playing cards. Himchan raised his brows in question. 

“You want to play cards?” Himchan asked.

Yongguk shook his head and then began to tell of the game he had in mind instead, sorting out the cards as he explained. 

Each suit represented an action. Hearts meant kissing, diamonds were for manual stimulation such as their hands, clubs were oral and spades were for biting. Yongguk only took out the face cards of each suit along with the ace and ten for each suit. Each of these cards represented a body part. The king, of course, represented cock, the queen was for ass, the jack represented balls, ten was for the abdomen, and the ace was for nipples.

“So … you shuffle them all up and we each take turns choosing a card?” Himchan asked, checking to make sure he understood the rules. “When I choose a card, do I do that to you or do you do that to me?”

Yongguk hummed in thought, “Well, it could go either way, which do you think it should be?”

It didn’t really matter to Himchan which way it went. He shrugged before answering. 

“I draw for what I do to you, but I have another question.” 

Yongguk rose his brows, indicating that Himchan could continue with his question.

“How do we know who wins?”

Yongguk grinned and leaned forward on his elbows, keeping his eyes on Himchan.

“The first one to break and beg for more loses.”

Well, Himchan lost already. He was always the first one to break. He could only take so much teasing and even when he did break, Yongguk didn’t give him what he wanted, not what he _really_ wanted. 

“You look defeated already,” Yongguk mused.

“You know that I’ll break first, we both know it,” Himchan whispered, glancing down at the cards as Yongguk began to shuffle them. 

“Nothing wrong with that. You still wanna play?”

The blonde nodded eagerly, still wanting to play very much. He pointed a finger down at the desk, tapping his nail against the wood. 

“Are we playing here? The desk is a bit in the way.”

Himchan made a good point. Yongguk glanced down at the desk and nodded in agreement. He glanced over at the rug in front of his bookcase. 

“Let’s go sit on the floor then. Not like anyone will barge in on us.”

Himchan was the first to move, padding over to the carpet and sitting down with his back to the bookcase. It would be best if he weren’t distracted by trying to read some of the titles, though Yongguk would be distraction enough. 

“You wanna go first?” Yongguk asked as he sat down across from Himchan, still shuffling the cards expertly. 

Himchan wondered how good the pirate was at gambling before indicating that he wanted Yongguk to go first. As he waited for Yongguk to make his selection, his eyes shifted over to look out the windows to his right. The sun was setting and orange and pink hues filled the sky. The snap of a card being flipped and laid on the carpet caught his attention and his eyes swiveled down to the carpet. Queen of diamonds. 

“Bring that ass of yours over here,” Yongguk said as he crooked a finger at Himchan. 

Pressing his lips together to keep from smiling, he crawled towards Yongguk, being sure to avoid knocking over the stack of cards. He leaned up on his knees, resting his hands on Yongguk’s shoulders. The pirate wasted no time in bringing his hands to the blonde’s ass, squeezing the mounds firmly. Himchan moaned as his head tilted back. Yongguk’s hands were almost as devilish as his mouth. The blonde willed himself to not get hard just yet. Yongguk teased even further, lightly spreading his cheeks before pushing them back together. Himchan dug his nails into the pirate’s shirt. 

“S-sir, my turn,” Himchan said as he reached down to his right to pick up a card.

Yongguk continued to knead his ass and Himchan had to wiggle away and return to his seat near the bookcase, holding up the card to show the pirate what he had chosen. It was the ace of hearts.

“I’ll need you to remove your shirt, or at least untie the top so I can reach,” Himchan murmured. 

Instead of doing either of what Himchan suggested, Yongguk leaned back on the palms of his hands, quirking a brow at Himchan as if to say ‘what’re you gonna do now?’ With a small huff, Himchan put his card aside to join the one Yongguk had drawn and crawled forward once more. If this was all about teasing and seeing who could snap first, he had better start playing to win. He settled himself into Yongguk’s lap, straddling his waist as his nimble fingers pulled at the strings to undo the pirate’s shirt. Himchan pulled the fabric to one side, locking his eyes with Yongguk’s as he leaned forward, not breaking eye contact until the last minute. He lightly brushed his soft lips along Yongguk’s dusty rose nipple, just a small touch at first. He wanted to dart his tongue out to trace the nub, but that was against the rules. The suit of hearts was meant for kisses only. Himchan allowed his breath to come out and waft over the brunette’s skin before he pressed his lips more firmly against Yongguk’s nipple. He pulled away before he did something he wasn’t supposed to, being sure to wiggle his way off of Yongguk’s lap before returning to his seat.

Yongguk’s eyes were heated and he had a small trace of a smirk on his face. 

“You came to win, hn?”

“It’s a game, isn’t it? Your turn~”

Yongguk drew the next card but didn’t turn it or place it down so Himchan could see what it was. 

“Come here.”

“What … which one did you draw?”

“I said come here.”

Himchan slowly shuffled forward, starting to think he should just sit closer to Yongguk if he was going to have to do all this moving around. Once he was within arm’s reach, Yongguk’s hand darted out and grabbed Himchan, yanking him closer. The blonde almost faceplanted into the pirate’s stomach. Yongguk turned Himchan at the last minute so Himchan was facing away from Yongguk but was kneeling in front of him, almost on his hands and knees. 

“Sir-”

He stopped when he felt his pants being tugged down, an arm wrapped around his waist, tugging him back and up. Glancing to the left he saw Yongguk’s card: queen of hearts. 

“Oooooh~”

Himchan mewled. Yongguk was cheating. Instead of just kissing one of his ass cheeks like he was supposed to, Yongguk had used his thumb to part Himchan’s cheeks, allowing him to kiss Himchan _directly_. The blonde’s fingers flexed against the carpet and he whimpered softly, feeling himself grow hard. There was no way around it this time. 

“You’re cheating!” Himchan panted, feeling Yongguk’s tongue dart out against his puckered flesh.

“It’s called a French kiss, blondie.”

Hell. He could have gotten away with licking Yongguk’s nipple if these were the rules the pirate was playing by. Himchan should have known Yongguk would pull something like this. He had a feeling if he didn’t make the move to get away, Yongguk would be at this all day and Himchan would be the first to break. 

Reaching down, he grabbed his pants and pulled them up to cover his bottom, putting an end to Yongguk’s lascivious kissing. Himchan rolled to the side and lay on the floor next to Yongguk, blindly reaching for the cards with his right hand. He knocked the deck over but just enough to have them fall to the side, not with enough force to flip any of them over. Instead of choosing the card from the top, he took one of the middle ones, holding it in front of his face so he could see what it was. 

King of diamonds. Score.

He didn’t even bother asking Yongguk to undo his pants seeing as how he hadn’t helped with his shirt. Showing the pirate what card he drew so he would cooperate, he set it aside once Yongguk nodded. Himchan pressed his palm to Yongguk’s groin, not bothering to undo his pants right away. Rubbing lightly, he kept his eyes on Yongguk’s face. The pirate’s nostrils were flared and the muscle in his jaw was tense. This pleased Himchan to no end. It was proof that his teasing was at least causing a reaction. Before he had pressed his hand to Yongguk’s clothed cock, he could tell the man was already hard, not completely, but well on his way. 

Himchan popped the buttons and slid his hand inside, rubbing his warm palm against Yongguk’s even warmer cock directly. The skin was soft and smooth. He slowly curled his fingers around the length, gently tugging it free from the pirate’s pants so he could see what he was doing and give himself more room to work. Sidling closer to Yongguk, Himchan used both hands to slowly pump Yongguk’s cock, mouth parting as he worked. 

“You’re so hard already,” Himchan murmured, bringing his eyes up to Yongguk’s face. 

The blonde, due to Yongguk’s instruction, was growing more confident with his dirty talk. He still didn’t think it was as good as Yongguk’s, hell, he would never reach that level, and he thought he sounded silly in his own head, but it drew the desired effect from Yongguk. 

“I’m not the only one,” Yongguk pointed out, nodding down towards Himchan’s crotch. “You like it when I eat out that tight little ass, don’t ya?”

Using the pad of his thumb, Himchan traced the head of Yongguk’s cock, gently digging his thumbnail into the slit. 

“You already know the answer to that,” he replied softly, heat filling up his cheeks and tinging his ears. 

“You give in yet?” Yongguk countered, cock throbbing in Himchan’s hands.

Himchan shook his head, eyes glancing in the direction of the cards. Yongguk reached for one, spreading them out on the floor a bit before choosing one, even as Himchan continued to stimulate him with his hands. 

“King of hearts, blondie. I’m gonna need you to get rid of those pants.”

“Maybe you should help me,” Himchan replied without missing a beat.

Yongguk sprung as if he had been coiled the entire time, pinning Himchan to the floor. The blonde’s hands had been knocked away from Yongguk’s cock and his eyes widened when he felt a hand tug his pants down and completely off this time around. The same hand slid down Himchan’s inner thigh, slowly opening his legs as Yongguk slid down the blonde’s body to bring himself mouth level with Himchan’s already hard cock. 

“Speaking of hard,” the pirate mused, leaning in to kiss the head of Himchan’s cock.

Himchan wished he had something to grip. The carpet wasn’t long enough and he was sure that Yongguk wouldn’t appreciate it if he tangled his fingers in his dark tresses. During so many of their escapades, Himchan had to stop himself from calling Yongguk by his given name and this was definitely one of those moments. He brought a hand up to his mouth to bite on to keep from crying out, feeling Yongguk’s tongue trace from tip to balls. His hand was ripped away from his mouth and he glanced down to see Yongguk looking up at him. 

“Don’t you dare hide your voice from me, blondie.”

Himchan swallowed, watching as Yongguk placed small kisses down one side of his cock, across his balls and back up the other side. His dick twitched with each kiss and he could see precum beading up on his tip. With the way things were going, he was sure to lose this game. He reached for a card, desperate to get his hands on the closest one, hoping it was something good, something that would help get Yongguk on his level. 

Jack of clubs. This might just do it. Hopefully. 

“Sir. Sir! My turn,” Himchan said as firmly as he could, sitting up and gently pushing on Yongguk’s shoulders to get him to stop, still holding his card in his right hand. 

Yongguk rolled away with a chuckle, light dancing in his eyes. He was definitely enjoying himself. Himchan held the card up and gave it a little wave so Yongguk could see what it was. The pirate rolled onto his back and pushed his pants down just a couple inches, reaching into them to pull his balls free from the fabric. 

“Bon appetit,” he said with a wiggle of his brows.

Himchan practically buried his face in Yongguk’s lap. Slathering his tongue all over both of the pirate’s full and heavy orbs. Gently sucking one into his mouth, tracing his tongue around it before letting it go with a pop to suck the neglected one in, giving it the same attention. Himchan moaned, not able to help himself, knowing the vibrations would help stimulate Yongguk even more. He could hear the pirate grunt before letting out a deep groan. A hand found its way into his hair, pulling his face even closer. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Himchan pulled his face far enough away to be able to speak, opening his mouth.

“Alright, alright, you win, blondie.”

Himchan blinked, not so sure those words hadn’t come out of his own mouth. Only the term of endearment clued him in to the fact that Yongguk was throwing in the towel first. 

“Really?” he murmured, hiding his smile in Yongguk’s sac as he languidly lapped at each orb.

“Yes, really,” Yongguk growled, tightening his grip in Himchan’s hair. “Now get up and go bend that sweet ass over the edge of my desk.”

Himchan didn’t want to get his hopes up. Just because he was bending over didn’t mean Yongguk would finally give him what he wanted. As he stood up, a flash of light caught his attention. Looking out the windows, he saw that a storm had come in. It was so clear throughout the entire day and now it was storming outside. Himchan could hear the distant rumble of thunder in the pitch dark. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, Himchan padded over to Yongguk’s desk, clad in only his shirt since the pirate had already divulged him of his pants. 

“On the side with my chair,” Yongguk instructed when Himchan had paused to ask which side he should bend over. 

Nodding to himself, he maneuvered into place, bending at the waist over the edge, his butt facing Yongguk’s chair. Himchan turned his head to the left, resting the side of his face against the cool wood of the desk, eyes locked on the pirate as he stood to his feet, cock and balls hanging out of his pants. Himchan didn’t laugh at the sight. The flames dancing in Yongguk’s eyes were anything but funny. 

Yongguk took his place in his chair and Himchan fought the urge to look over his shoulder. He jumped when a loud clap of thunder echoed outside around the ship. Yongguk ran a hand down his spine to calm him, grasping his ass once it made it that far. Another hand came into play, spreading his cheeks. Yongguk dived in, tongue already pointed to enter Himchan in one fluid motion. 

“AHN!”

Himchan’s back arched, his cock grinding against the wood of Yongguk’s desk. Yongguk ate away at him slowly and deeply. His tongue lapped at his insides, being sure to reach every bit of him, coating him in the pirate’s saliva. Himchan mewled and whimpered with need, sure that he had already created a pool of precum on the desk beneath him. Yongguk slowly retracted his tongue and replaced it with two fingers he had slicked up. The blonde moaned, resting his head on the desk, rolling it back and forth as he moved his hips against those fingers. Yongguk held his digits still, allowing Himchan to fuck himself on them at his own pace. Himchan bit his lip, grunting softly as he raised and lowered his hips. 

“Please … they’re not enough,” he sobbed softly, wanting something much thicker filling him up instead. 

Yongguk stood to his feet, keeping his fingers still, using his free hand to stroke his cock as he watched Himchan pleasure himself with his fingers. 

“You think you’ve earned this cock, blondie?”

“Please!”

Himchan’s eyes widened and he gasped when he felt the head of Yongguk’s cock nudging against his entrance. No way. Was he really going to do it? Finally? The blonde sank his teeth into his lower lip, holding his breath as he waited. Yongguk pushed in slowly and Himchan’s jaw fell open. Two fingers hadn’t been enough to help stretch him. He dug his nails into the edge of Yongguk’s desk, hoping he wasn’t leaving any marks. 

“Ah … o-ow…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Yongguk asked in a tone that said he already knew the answer.

“N-no! Keep going … p-please.”

The pain was more than Himchan thought it would be, but he didn’t want to stop now that it was finally happening. It had to feel good eventually. At least he hoped so. His back arched more and more the deeper Yongguk’s cock reached, forcing his own cock against the pirate’s desk. Himchan squirmed, both from the pain and the pleasure. Yongguk didn’t stop pushing in until he was completely seated inside the other male. Himchan could feel Yongguk’s heavy balls nestled against his ass. The blonde was panting as if he had just run a marathon. Another flash of lightning cut through the sky, brightening the room for a moment before plunging them back into darkness. Neither of them had bothered lighting the oil lamps before coming to the desk but Himchan didn’t mind and he assumed Yongguk didn’t either.

“Fucking tight,” Yongguk muttered, leaning down to suck a mark against Himchan’s shoulder after pushing his shirt up to the base of his neck. 

Himchan could feel Yongguk throbbing inside him and his walls clung to the pirate in response. He wanted so much to say Yongguk’s name, especially after all this waiting. Calling him ‘sir’ just wasn’t enough. Himchan debated with using Yongguk’s real name but the fear of what might happen after stopped him from doing so. 

“Move, move please,” Himchan begged.

He gasped sharply as he felt Yongguk’s cock slowly drag out of him. It was almost completely out of him before he felt each and every inch push back in. 

“Ooooh god,” he groaned, feeling his body practically melt into the desk. “More.”

It was as if something inside Yongguk snapped. One moment everything was moving slowly. The next, the pirate had set a much faster pace, thrusting in and out of him, pounding him into his own desk. Balls were slapping against his ass, his cock was trapped beneath him, pressed against the wood of the desk. His cock rubbed against the wood, creating enough friction to feel good. If Himchan were able to use Yongguk’s name, he would be a lot more vocal, crying out the pirate’s name rather than just moaning and gasping. 

Much sooner than he would have liked, Himchan spurted his release all over Yongguk’s desk, painting it in white. He felt his walls clamp down onto Yongguk’s dick, clinging to him harshly. 

“Don’t worry,” Yongguk assured him as he pulled the blonde back into the chair with him. “One round ain’t gonna cut it for either of us.”

Himchan panted, draped against Yongguk’s chest as the pirate situated them in his chair. Himchan was in his lap with either of his legs resting over the armrests.

“I want you to move, blondie. Do all the work yourself. Show me how good it feels to finally have my cock lodged up your ass, buried balls deep.”

Biting his lip, Himchan gripped both ends of the armrests for leverage, using his grip to help hoist his hips up. He moaned, Yongguk sliding out of him a couple inches before lowering himself back down. His body was already covered in a light sheen of sweat. With a small huff, he plopped down into Yongguk’s lap and took a moment to remove his shirt completely, tossing it aside. Once he was completely naked, he swirled his hips down into the pirate’s lap, grinding his ass into thighs, feeling Yongguk’s dick stirring around inside him. 

He moved slowly at first, testing his limits, getting used to moving his own body during sex, figuring out what felt good and what didn’t. When he found something he liked, like humping his hips against the air in jerky motions, he stuck with it for a few minutes before moving on to something else. Yongguk allowed Himchan the chance to experiment, knowing it was the blonde’s first time. 

“Ahhn c-cumming, cumming!” Himchan cried, his orgasm creeping up on him out of nowhere. 

He looked down in time to see his cock give one last mighty throb before emptying his balls all over his chest and abdomen, his balls pulling up against his body. Himchan slackened against Yongguk, panting harshly. His eyes were closed and he worked on catching his breath, his head lolling against the brunette’s shoulder. 

“My turn,” Yongguk whispered, gripping Himchan’s hips to keep the blonde in place as he thrusted up into him. 

Himchan was surprised at the sudden sensation of warmth spilling into him a few moments later, Yongguk’s cock throbbing harder than ever before. Having Yongguk cum inside him … it was better than he thought it would be. 

And just as the pirate had promised, one round wasn’t enough for Yongguk. They continued into the night, eventually moving things into the bedroom just as rain began to splatter against the windows of the study. 


	4. Port

Another week had gone by and Himchan had read almost all of the books that Yongguk’s study had to offer. A small change had been made to their rules. Instead of always staying within eyesight of Yongguk, Himchan would spend most of his time staying in Yongguk’s study instead, reading books. It was far more entertaining than following Yongguk around the ship. If Himchan felt the need to leave Yongguk’s private chambers, he would go out and seek Yongguk being sure to stay by the pirate’s side. With all this new free time of his, he had put a pretty hefty dent in Yongguk’s mini library. 

However, all the reading coupled with the ship rocking back and forth with the waves had caused Himchan to get seasick. He wasn’t used to being on the water for so long without any stops at harbors and hadn’t planned on being on a ship for the length that he had been. 

Himchan put down the book that he had been reading and stared blankly ahead for a moment, assessing the situation before quickly standing to his feet and rushing to the bathroom. He emptied his stomach into the toilet, flushing afterward and washing his face and brushing his teeth. He felt terrible. He wanted to go up to the deck to find Yongguk but didn’t trust his legs to carry him that far. Instead, he left the bathroom and fell over onto the bed, closing his eyes and draping an arm over them. A groan escaped his lips. He felt utterly and completely horrid. 

He didn’t know how long he had been in Yongguk’s bed. One moment he had fallen into it after losing his guts in the bathroom and the next he found himself under the blanket with the oil lamps lit, Yongguk at his side. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick,” Yongguk said with a stern look on his face. 

Himchan noticed the pirate had brought in the spare chair from the study. There was a small weight on his head, something damp. Yongguk had brought a damp cloth to rest on his forehead. 

“Couldn’t come find you,” Himchan murmured as he closed his eyes. “Not used to ... life at sea.”

He heard Yongguk sigh and felt the cloth removed from his forehead. A moment later it was replaced, feeling much cooler than before. Himchan released a contended sigh. 

“I want you to stay in bed until you feel better. I’ll bring you your meals. And no more reading. It doesn’t help with the motion sickness,” Yongguk instructed.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Himchan’s lips. “Yes, sir,” he said in a slightly mocking tone.

Himchan heard the small chink of what sounded like a china teacup hitting a saucer and turned his head to see Yongguk bringing a small cup to his lips.

“Drink this. It will help calm your stomach.”

The blonde sat up a bit, leaning forward so he could sip at the liquid without spilling. It was warm and felt good against his throat. He could feel the warmth spread through his chest and stomach, reaching out towards his limbs.

“Thank you, sir,” he whispered, gently falling back against the pillows.

“And … I want you to call me Yongguk when it’s just the two of us. When we’re alone.” 

Himchan’s eyes snapped open wide and he slowly turned his head to look at Yongguk. Warmth filled his cheeks and he blamed it on the beverage. 

“Really?” 

The blonde wanted to make sure he wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating. 

“Of course I’m sure. I don’t say things that I don’t mean.”

Still trying to put on a strong face. Himchan smiled lightly.

“Thank you, sir. Ah I mean Yongguk.”

There was that blinding smile again. It was something Yongguk didn’t share very often but when he did, Himchan felt it was always directed at him. Setting the teacup aside, Yongguk stood to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching forward to remove the cloth once more. 

“How long have you been wanting to use my name, hn?” he asked, a lesser version of that smile still plastered on that face.

“Ages,” Himchan replied, no issue with being honest. 

“And how long have you wanted me to kiss you?” Yongguk continued.

Himchan’s heart skipped a beat. It was true they hadn’t kissed yet. They’d done everything else under the sun, even under the sun, but they had never kissed. 

“Even longer,” Himchan admitted, the flush deepening. He was pretty sure he could no longer blame the beverage now. 

Yongguk planted a hand into the pillow to the right of Himchan’s head and leaned in close. Himchan sucked in a breath of air through his lips and held it for a moment before speaking. 

“You’re choosing _now_ to kiss me?” he asked with wide eyes, halting Yongguk on his descent. 

“You have a problem with that?”

“But I’m sick! I can’t exactly be looking attractive right now,” Himchan protested lightly, glad he had brushed his teeth before falling into Yongguk’s bed.

Yongguk finished his descent quickly, the tips of their noses bumping, eyes locked.

“You’re plenty attractive. No matter what you do, no matter what state you’re in,” Yongguk assured the blonde with a grin on his face. 

The pirate closed the distance between them, claiming Himchan’s mouth with his own. The kiss was innocent at first, just lips, but it quickly turned much more heated and tongues were introduced. Himchan was weaker than usual, not that he was very strong to begin with, but pressing against Yongguk’s shoulders in this state did nothing to stop the pirate. Himchan had to turn his head to break the kiss, panting to catch his breath. 

“You breathe through your nose, Himchan. Just like when you suck my cock,” Yongguk said, brushing some of the blonde’s bangs out of his eyes. 

Himchan slowly turned his head back to stare up at the pirate. 

“What did you just say?” he whispered. 

“Breathe through your nose,” Yongguk instructed.

Shaking his head lightly, Himchan shifted his position. 

“No, not that.”

“Just like when you suck my cock?”

“Not that either!”

Silence for a moment though Yongguk had a knowing smile on his face. 

“Himchan?”

“Yeah, that,” Himchan whispered, nodding his head.

“What about it?”

“You’ve never said it before…”

“Yeah well … seems like today is the day for a lot of firsts, then, huh?”

Yongguk and Himchan shared a smile before Yongguk dove back in for another kiss, wanting to make up for lost time. 

After a couple of days of bed rest and Yongguk waiting on him hand and foot, Himchan was feeling better, which was right on time since their ship was pulling into port to replenish supplies. Himchan was excited to get off the ship for a few hours, maybe even a day and Yongguk was excited to take escort him around. Yongguk had made it clear that it was high time they had bought Himchan some of his own clothes as well as some personal items. Himchan was looking forward to looking at some books, perhaps a few journals that he could write in. 

“Are you sure you wanna buy more books? Ain’t those what got you sick in the first place?” Yongguk asked when they first stepped foot off the ship.

“If you plan on keeping me with you on that ship, I’ll need things to occupy my time,” Himchan pointed out, worried about what he would do when he completed all the books Yongguk’s study had to offer. 

“I have plenty of things to occupy your time,” Yongguk countered with a grin.

“You and your cock aren’t always in the room with me,” Himchan countered just as smartly. He could tell from the way he spoke sometimes that he spent too much time with the pirate. The thought brought a smile to his face. 

“Is this you asking me to spend every moment of every day with you?” the pirate teased.

Himchan waited a beat before replying.

“Would you even do that? Your job doesn’t allow it …”

Himchan didn’t want to seem clingy and he enjoyed his alone time with Yongguk’s books. Still, if that time could be traded to spend with Yongguk instead. Following him around the ship wasn’t the same as the both of them being alone in Yongguk’s chambers. Yongguk slid an arm around Himchan’s waist, tugging him closer before steering him in the direction of the right shops. 

It wasn’t long before they were both carrying their new purchases. Yongguk had given Himchan enough money to buy a few sets of clothes, several new books and three new journals to write in. Yongguk didn’t buy anything for himself, having all that he needed already, so he was helping Himchan carry his things.

“Are we ready to go back?” Himchan asked, turning in place to look at Yongguk. 

Yongguk was shaking his head before Himchan even had finished the question.

“Not just yet. We forgot one thing.”

The blonde’s brows pulled down in confusion and he looked at all the things that they were carrying. 

“What did we forget?”

Everything seemed to be there. Books, journals, clothes. He didn’t have anything else he had planned on buying and the pirate made it clear several times that there wasn’t anything he wanted to buy before returning to the ship. 

“I forgot to have my way with you in that alley over there.”

Himchan almost dropped his clothes. He looked in the direction Yongguk was pointing. There was indeed an alley in the direction the pirate was pointing and it looked dark and abandoned. 

“You can’t be serious,” Himchan whispered, though he felt his body filling with excitement at the prospect.

“You bet your sweet ass I’m serious.”

Yongguk whisked him away into the alley to show Himchan just how serious he was. 


	5. Refresh

Over the next couple of days, Himchan tried to think back on everything that had happened to him after leaving his private room the day Yongguk had taken him from his ship. He was trying to pick up where his last journal left off. How long had he been here with Yongguk now? He wasn’t sure, keeping track of time was hard. 

Going down into the cargo hold to try and hide from the pirates, being found by Yongguk, though Himchan had thought he was the captain at the time. The deal they had struck, acting on that deal right away, being brought back to this ship and meeting the real captain. Being brought to Yongguk’s chambers and being told the rules the pirate had come up with. Having to call Yongguk ‘sir’, that had been one of the hardest rules to follow. Himchan had almost broken that rule a dozen times over. The first shower he had shared with Yongguk and the first time the pirate had covered him in hickeys. Himchan paused down in his writing to peer down his shirt. He could see fading hickeys as well as vibrant new ones and a smile crossed his face. At first Yongguk had been so against using hickeys to ward off the other crew members and now the pirate got excited whenever it was time to refresh them. 

Yongguk calling him ‘blondie’ all the time. It was surprisingly easy to get used to. The first time he slept in Yongguk’s bed and how he was surprised he had slept so peacefully. Yongguk, even in the weird situation they found themselves in, had never lifted a hand to Himchan in anger. He wasn’t mean, wasn’t cruel. It just wasn’t in his nature, even though he was a pirate. This entire situation could have been so much worse for Himchan. He had really lucked out that it had been Yongguk that had found him in that cargo hold. Himchan wondered when it was exactly that he had fallen for the pirate. If he had to pinpoint a certain point in time, he just couldn’t do it. Where would he be now if his ship hadn’t been attacked by Yongguk and his crew? Probably off studying like he had intended to do. Alone and studious. 

All the sexual exploits that had occurred within the first several days of him coming aboard Yongguk’s ship. The time he had hidden under Yongguk’s desk, bobbing his head on his cock while another crew member was on the other side talking to Yongguk. The card game the pirate had come up with to help entertain Himchan which was followed by the first time they had sex which quickly led into the second, third, fourth, hell, Himchan had lost count that night. His face was flushed as he wrote in his journal in a flourish. Reading Yongguk’s books so much that he got seasick and the pirate had to take care of him. This memory brought butterflies to Himchan’s stomach. He couldn’t believe Yongguk had dropped everything for a few days to take care of him like he did. The first time Yongguk had called him by his name, their first kiss. Going shopping with Yongguk for the first time. Having sex in an alley. Himchan could still feel the brick wall biting into his spine, could still feel his legs wrapped around Yongguk’s body. 

That brought him to the here and now. Yongguk was in some meeting with the captain. Whenever Yongguk went to see the captain, Himchan chose to stay in the pirate’s room. He wasn’t allowed to join these meetings and Yongguk didn’t want him out and about where one of the other crew members could get his hands on what belonged to him. Yongguk told Himchan what the meetings were about. They were planning on attacking another ship and it took a lot of planning and strategizing. Himchan just hoped Yongguk didn’t plan on taking any more hostages.

The attack occurred about two weeks later. Himchan stayed in Yongguk’s bedroom when it happened, the door locked just to be on the safe side. Yongguk had the key so Himchan had nothing to worry about. But Himchan _was_ worrying and he didn’t understand why. The pirate had never shown interest in anyone else, so why did Himchan think he would come waltzing back through that door with another hostage in tow? Himchan shook his head, trying to clear it from all thought. Even being below deck, he could hear the distant commotion of the battle going on above. That brought a new worry. Himchan had never seen Yongguk in action, never saw him fight. He hoped the pirate would come back unscathed.

Himchan slid off the bed, lowering himself to the floor, wedging himself between the bed and the shared wall of the bedroom and bathroom. Hugging his knees to his chest, he rested his head on top of them, trying to keep himself calm. What would happen to him if something happened to Yongguk? Would the captain toss him overboard? Would he be passed around the crew? Himchan was confused when he felt that the knees of his pants were wet. He lifted his head and touched his cheeks, realizing that he had been crying due to all the thoughts swirling around in his head. 

“Please … come back soon, please, please, please,” he murmured to himself, lowering his head once more as he began to rock in place. 

He didn’t know how long Yongguk had been gone for, he just knew that it felt like ages. When he heard the rattle of the doorknob, he perked up but didn’t stand from his position, turning his head in the direction of the door. It opened and Yongguk slid inside, immediately confused when he didn’t see Himchan right away. The blonde slowly stood to his feet, his eyes darting all over the pirate’s form to look for any sign of injury.

“Are you okay?” he asked meekly, coming around the bed to approach the other male.

“Of course,” Yongguk said confidently, wrapping his hands along Himchan’s waist. “What about you? You look like you’ve been crying.”

Himchan didn’t deny Yongguk’s words but he didn’t confirm them either. From the way Yongguk acted, Himchan assumed that the attack had gone as planned. He gently pulled the pirate further into the room, pulling him down to sit on the edge of the bed with him. 

“Yongguk?” he started, just to get the other male’s attention. “Have you ever taken a hostage before? I mean before me.”

Yongguk chuckled and shook his head, his dark hair now brushing his shoulders even when dry. 

“Nah, never. You were the first. And I hope you realize you’re gonna be the last. You’re a handful enough already,” Yongguk teased, trying to bring light to the situation before his smile faltered. “Were you worried I’d bring someone back with me?”

Instead of answering with words, Himchan just ducked his head down. 

“You don’t gotta worry about that, Himchan.”

Now that they were talking, Himchan didn’t want to stop. Sure, they’d had conversations before, but nothing too serious. Now was his chance to find things out about Yongguk that he had been wondering for several weeks. 

“How old are you?” he asked curiously, lifting his head to look at the other male, trying to gauge his age for himself.

Yongguk smiled before answering, understanding that they were going to be having one of those get-to-know-you moments, something they probably should have had a long time ago. 

“I’m thirty. What about you? You better be legal, that’s all I’m saying.”

Himchan snorted, “I’m twenty-six. Do I really look that young?”

It continued for several hours, asking questions back and forth. They found themselves lying on their sides facing each other on the bed. Yongguk had removed his coat and set it aside to make himself more comfortable. 

They learned a lot about each other that night. While being a pirate wasn’t exactly something every kid dreamed of being, it just sort of fell into Yongguk’s lap. He had been the right-hand man for the current captain for twelve years and would take over this ship when the captain decided he was through or if he fell in battle. Himchan could tell that Yongguk was really looking forward to being captain of his own ship, he could see the light in his eyes. Yongguk learned that Himchan was really rather smart. He had been on his way to travel overseas, having been accepted into a top university abroad to continue his education.

“I’m sorry that I took that away from you,” Yongguk murmured, reaching over to gently touch Himchan’s cheek.

“I’m not,” Himchan replied, surprising even himself, but once he started, he believed his own words. “I’d be stuck in a classroom if it weren’t for you, my nose buried in books, taking notes all the time.”

Yongguk snorted, “Isn’t that what you’re pretty much doing now? Your nose is buried in my books, you write in your journals and you’re stuck in my room. Pretty much the same thing, isn’t it?”

Himchan squirmed under Yongguk’s scrutinizing gaze. What Yongguk said was true, only the man was missing one important thing. 

“But I met you. I’m here with you,” he whispered, not able to bring himself to meet the pirate’s eyes after speaking the words.

“And you’re happy that happened?”

Himchan could hear the smile in Yongguk’s voice. He nodded his reply. 

“If I said you were free to walk off this ship if you wanted, continue your life as a scholar, would you?”

Himchan shook his head defiantly and Yongguk chuckled.

“You’re really that happy here with me?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Himchan said, finally lifting his chin to meet Yongguk’s confused expression. “It’s not like you’re mean to me. You’ve never been cruel to me.”

Yongguk’s fingers trailed from Himchan’s cheek up to his hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, a small smile on his face.

“Time to refresh your hickeys?” he asked lightly.

Himchan pulled his shirt away from his chest to get a good look but he couldn’t see the ones on his neck.

“The ones on your neck. Come here.”

But Yongguk pounced before Himchan even had the chance to move closer to the pirate. 

More time passed and Yongguk became more and more creative in the bedroom. And _out_ of the bedroom. Himchan’s journal was becoming more of a sexcapade journal more than anything else. One night before getting into the shower, Himchan found himself sprawled on his back on Yongguk’s desk, completely naked with chocolate sauce and frosting drizzled across intimate parts of his body. He was literally Yongguk’s dessert. Yongguk found himself in a food fetish for about two weeks. He would eat things off of Himchan, use a vegetable to help prepare the blonde before exchanging it for his cock. Even Himchan dabbled in the food, licking caramel sauce off of the other male’s cock. 

There were only so many places to have sex on the ship. A week hadn’t even gone by and there were no new places to taint with their sexual endeavors. They switched to positions instead. Himchan was a lot more flexible than he previously thought. Because of all the physical activity, he bought a book he found at a harbor in India and began practicing yoga every day. It helped to keep him lean and fit while also helping to keep his body limber and flexible. Yongguk didn’t complain one bit and sometimes sat at his desk to watch Himchan try new poses. More often than not, that ended up with Yongguk pinning Himchan to the floor to have his wicked way with him. Himchan never protested.

Every chance they got to do anything sexual off the ship, they partook. Every time they needed to dock at a new harbor to restock on supplies, Yongguk and Himchan were the first off the ship, seeking out new secluded places, checking out small stores here and there for anything they could buy that might be used in suggestive manners. They always made sure to stock up on candles. Yongguk had a thing for the melted wax. Belts were used as good bindings to either strap Himchan to something or to bind his hands together, nothing too aggressive. Bits of cloth worked well as makeshift blindfolds, something Himchan was surprised that he liked so much. It was exciting to not know what was coming next and he felt like his senses were heightened whenever Yongguk covered his eyes.

The only somewhat hardcore things they tried were the small bindings and blindfolds. Orgasm denial came into play every now and then but that was just to make sure that Himchan had the best release possible. It was something they did every now and then, not too frequently. It sometimes made Himchan tear up out of frustration and Yongguk couldn’t stand it when Himchan cried, especially when he was the reason. The most interesting thing they ever tried was something Yongguk had purchased from an Asian apothecary. A little bottle of aphrodisiac. He had slipped it into Himchan’s wine at dinner without telling the other male. A half hour went by and Himchan started to complain that it was too hot in the cabin. Layers of clothes came off with Yongguk smiling to himself the entire time. Himchan thought maybe he had grown sick from something, until Yongguk finally told him what was going on. That had been one of Himchan’s favorite nights when he looked back on it and Yongguk made note to be sure to have at least a few drops left in that bottle at all times, for special occasions.

Himchan was in Yongguk’s study, sitting at the brunette’s desk and writing in his journal. He had just finished his usual morning yoga routine and had moved over to write some of his thoughts down. It was about time to buy a couple more journals, he hadn’t realized he had so much to say. Closing the journal and leaning back in his chair, he glanced over his shoulder at the door. It had been a few hours since he’d seen Yongguk and he was already bored with being alone in the study. He didn’t feel like writing any further and he didn’t want to start reading a new book. Coming to a conclusion, he stood from the chair and left Yongguk’s chambers, deciding he would seek the other male out and follow him around, or at least stay within eyesight as per their agreed upon rule. 

Himchan had never shared a single word with anyone else of the ship. He kept to himself and he was pretty sure everyone else knew that was clear. He belonged to Yongguk and everyone knew that, nobody dared go against Yongguk by laying a finger on him or even daring to talk to him. What was there to say? Nothing. For all they knew, he was a nice little slave for Yongguk for the right-hand man of the captain to take his sexual aggressions out on. Himchan didn’t feel the need to tell anyone different. Let them think what they wanted, he knew there was more to the two of them than that. Yongguk wouldn’t keep him around for this long if he didn’t like him as a person. 

Yongguk was nowhere to be found. The only place Himchan could think of was the captain’s quarters but Himchan wasn’t allowed in there. Yongguk had been spending more and more time in the captain’s chambers and he wondered what they had planned next. Perhaps another takeover or maybe even the takeover of a small isle or island. The last place the blonde checked was the kitchens. Sometimes Yongguk went down there for a snack. Stepping into the galley, Himchan looked around. The place was completely empty, not a soul in sight. 

Releasing a soft sigh, Himchan turned to make his way back out but was stopped by a figure blocking his path. At first, Himchan didn’t suspect anything but when he shifted right to try and brush passed the other male, he shifted as well, continuing to block Himchan’s way. He took a step back. The man wasn’t any taller than he was but his arms were roped with muscle. 

“Excuse me,” Himchan murmured, the first time he had ever spoken to another crew member. 

The man took a step forward and Himchan retreated, matching him step for step. Himchan stopped when his butt bumped against the edge of one of the wooden tables. The other male continued forward, blocking any attempt at escape that Himchan would have tried for. 

“Where’s your bodyguard?” the man asked, eyes narrowed at Himchan. 

Oh, this wasn’t good. Instead of answering the man or trying to plead with him in any way, Himchan acted. Heaving his knee upward and forward, it collided with the other male’s groin, causing him to double over and sink to the floor. Himchan was able to push him away and get a few steps in before he came crashing down on his front, barely missing pummeling his face into the wood of the floor. The wind was knocked out of him and he looked over his shoulder to see that the man had grabbed him by the ankle, causing him to fall. Himchan used his free foot to kick against the man, hitting him in the head, neck, and shoulder. His other ankle was caught and he was dragged closer to the man, being pulled under him.

“Let me go!” Himchan yelled.

The man growled in response, his hands clawing at Himchan’s legs, hips, sides until they reached his shoulders. Himchan fought, kicked, punched, and squirmed as much as he could, but once the man’s weight rested against his body, moving proved hard. 

“We can hear you, ya know? At night, when he’s fuckin yuh. Sound like you’re a pretty good fuck.”

“He’ll kill you,” Himchan growled, still trying to squirm for all he was worth. “I’m not to be touched!”

A hand slipped up the front of his shirt and pinched his nipple harshly.

“Angh!”

The man ripped Himchan’s shirt open and leaned in quickly to bite down on the blonde’s other nipple. Himchan hauled back with one fist and knocked it upside the man’s head as hard as he could. All he managed to do was make the man grunt while his own knuckles and fingers twanged with pain. It seemed to piss the man off. He dragged his nails down Himchan’s chest, surely drawing blood in their wake. Himchan tried to twist his body left and right to get away but there was no escaping. 

“Get off me! Let me go!”

An idea flashed in his mind. The more he screamed and yelled the more likely someone else would hear. Yongguk might hear and come running to find him. 

“YONGGUK!” he yelled, not even caring that he wasn’t supposed to use the brunette’s name when others were around. Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“Shut your goddamn mouth,” the man growled, covering Himchan’s mouth with a dirtied hand. 

Himchan pried at the man’s wrist with both of his hands to no avail. He tried to bite at fingers but he couldn’t reach. His eyes widened and he screamed from behind the man’s hand when he felt a hand slip into his pants and squeeze his cock. If the man expected him to get hard at the slightest touch, he would be sorely disappointed. 

“What kind of whore are you?” the man growled, clearly outraged that Himchan hadn’t popped a boner or something of the like. 

“He’s not a whore.”

Himchan’s heart leapt in his chest and the man was dragged off him. He watched as Yongguk punched the man across the face twice, kicking him in the stomach, not even bothering to draw his sword. Yongguk flashed a look in Himchan’s direction.

“Get to your feet. Follow me.”

Yongguk wasn’t the least bit pleased and Himchan slowly got to his feet as he was instructed. The pirate dragged the other man by the hair to the deck of the ship, calling for everyone’s attention. Himchan followed sullenly, pulling the fabric of his shirt together to try and shield as much of his body as he could.

“It seems that the captain and I haven’t made ourselves clear!” Yongguk called out for all the crew to hear, swiveling in place so he could take turns looking at each man in turn. He had pulled out his sword and held it at the man’s throat who was now kneeling on the deck. “This bounty belongs to me!” Yongguk continued, thrusting a finger in Himchan’s direction. “If anyone, _anyone_ lays a hand on him, so much as a finger, you will suffer the same fate!”

Himchan watched as Yongguk bent down to yank the man to his feet, steering him over to the side of the ship. He flinched as Yongguk slit the man’s throat with his sword and pushed him overboard. Swallowing thickly, he looked around at the crew. Not a single one of them even dared to look in his direction. Good. He didn’t need them looking at him. 

Yongguk came back to him after cleaning off his blade. Himchan looked at him, not knowing what to say but Yongguk didn’t give him the chance to utter a single word. The brunette grabbed him by the hair just as he had done the man he had just killed and dragged him down to his private chambers. Himchan held his words until the door was shut behind them and Yongguk had let go of his hair. 

“Yongguk, I was only looking for you, I swear. I was done reading and I wanted to come see you so I left and tried finding you, but I couldn’t find you anywhere.” Himchan stopped when he noticed his words were doing nothing to tame the lividness etched on Yongguk’s face. “I didn’t want him to touch me, I didn’t ask for it.”

Yongguk scoffed and glared at Himchan. “I’m aware that you’re not some common whore that comes every time a man crooks a finger at you, Himchan.”

Himchan lowered his head and waited, knowing that Yongguk had something else on his mind. He nibbled on his lower lip, waiting for something to be said but nothing came.

“What are you thinking? I can tell you have something on your mind,” Himchan whispered. 

“The hickeys didn’t work, Himchan. That’s been made clear.”

“Just because one man was stupid enough to defy you? They’ve worked up until now. Nobody else has tried anything,” Himchan protested, knowing where this was going. “M-maybe a mark just won’t work. If someone is dumb enough to go against your word, they’ll do so whether or not a mark is in place. A visual cue won’t be enough to keep them away if they already have it in their head.” Not to mention Himchan was pretty sure seeing the first man to defy Yongguk’s words had been killed for all to see and thrown overboard for the sharks was probably enough to ward others off. 

Yongguk was shaking his head slowly the entire time Himchan spoke. It was clear his mind had been made up. Walking over to his desk, he opened a drawer and took out something that Himchan couldn’t see. 

“You can’t talk me out of it this time, Himchan,” Yongguk said, his voice sounding almost sad. 

Fear crept up Himchan’s spine and curled its fingers around his throat. He swallowed thickly. 

“Where will you do it then? You obviously want it some place visible?”

Himchan hoped Yongguk wasn’t thinking of branding him on the face. This was all absurd. He hardly left Yongguk’s chambers as it was! He didn’t show enough of his body to anyone for a brand to be placed there. The back of his hand? Side of his neck? Who would even check for a brand before doing whatever they had in mind?

The blonde watched as Yongguk turned to the fireplace that was in the wall to the right of his desk. He saw that it was Yongguk’s wax seal that he had taken from his drawer, the same seal he used to stamp his letters with whenever he had to write something somewhat professional. At least it was rather small, but that just further proved that this whole idea was nonsense. 

“Yongguk, please. This is silly.”

“Another man touched you, Himchan,” Yongguk growled, setting the wax seal close enough to heat up but not burst into flame completely. 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean it will happen again.”

“And if it does?”

“If watching you kill a man because he touched me doesn’t ward the rest of them off, I don’t think a brand in my skin will stop them…”

Himchan’s words didn’t change Yongguk’s mind. The panic grew larger the closer Yongguk got with the wax seal in his hand, telling Himchan to pull his shirt to one side. The blonde did as he was told, turning his head to one side so he didn’t have to watch. Yongguk pressed the seal into the flesh of his shoulder, to the right of his collarbone. He cried out from the searing pain, lifting a hand to cover his mouth as tears flooded his eyes. 

“Make sure to tend the wound. I have more work to do. You’re not to leave this room for the rest of the day. I’ll bring food later.”

Yongguk left shortly after, just leaving Himchan there. The blonde removed his shirt so nothing would rub against the brand and he wandered into the bathroom to look in the mirror. It didn’t look terrible, just angry and red but that was too be expected. Once it healed, it wouldn’t look awful but he still felt it hadn’t been necessary. Using a wet cloth, he gently dabbed at the wound, tears streaming down his face. It was the first time he had seen Yongguk act so heartless, though he had appeared sad while pushing the seal against his skin. But not sad enough to stop. 

Himchan stayed in the bathroom for the rest of the day, periodically checking his wound in the mirror, using soap and a wet cloth to clean it, trying to find some sort of balm in the cabinet to help it heal. There was nothing in the cabinet to help him. The pain had become a dull throbbing, just enough to irritate. Once he was sure that night had fallen, he left the bathroom and crawled into Yongguk’s bed.

The brunette came back shortly after, food in tow. Usually Yongguk didn’t approve of eating in bed but he made an exception this time. Setting the food on the bedside table, he sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on the curve of Himchan’s hip.

“Are you angry with me?” Yongguk murmured, giving Himchan’s hip a gentle squeeze before easing him onto his back so he could actually peer into the younger male’s face.

“I am,” he admitted softly, surprised by his own words.

“I don’t blame you. Come here … let me look at it. I have something that should help.”

Himchan sat up so Yongguk could inspect the brand. He brought a small bottle with him along with the food, something the pirate said should help heal the wound and prevent infection. The blonde held still while Yongguk gently applied it. While Yongguk gently treated the wound, Himchan wondered if this meant there would be no need to continually refresh the hickeys that lingered his body. There was no need now. He was branded, supposedly that should be enough to make others stay away. 

“Is this your way of apologizing?” Himchan murmured. 

“Is it working?”

It was, but even so, Himchan replied with “try harder”.

And that’s exactly what Yongguk did. The pirate took care of Himchan all night, practically babying him, but Himchan didn’t protest. After eating, he joined the younger in bed, lightly wedging himself between the blonde’s thighs as Himchan lay on his back. It was the most tender Yongguk had ever been, not that he was ever really harsh. Himchan lightly dragged his hands up and down Yongguk’s strong back, wrapping his legs around the older male’s waist. Yongguk felt so deep and was moving so slowly that Himchan was able to feel each and every inch as it dragged out of his body only to push back in. The blonde had cum twice before Yongguk filled him to the brim, gingerly kissing Himchan’s face all over. Himchan chuckled lightly, gently turning his head from side to side. 

“Alright, alright,” he panted breathlessly, Yongguk still buried deep inside him. “You’re forgiven.”

It wasn’t so bad to wear Yongguk’s brand. 


	6. We

Himchan woke up the next morning alone in bed. He sat up and looked around, as if Yongguk were hiding against one of the walls. He heard water in the bathroom and slid out of bed, putting on one of Yongguk’s shirts before entering the bathroom. Yongguk looked pensive, deep in thought as he sat in the tub full of water, one arm resting over the side. Himchan stepped closer to the tub but it didn’t appear as if the pirate noticed he had even entered the room. 

“Yongguk?” he called softly, trying to gain the other male’s attention.

Yongguk’s gaze flickered over to him and his face softened.

“Are you still beating yourself up over yesterday?” he asked, crouching down near the tub so he could be on Yongguk’s level.

“Am I that transparent?” he replied, bringing a hand to Himchan’s cheek before gently pulling his shirt aside to see how the brand was doing.

Himchan shrugged the shirt back in place so Yongguk couldn’t see the mark he had left. 

“You shouldn’t do that, Yongguk. I’m fine. Everything will be fine.”

“I took things too far, Himchan,” Yongguk said firmly, resting his head back against the ledge of the tub, his eyes slanted to the side so he could keep his gaze on the blonde.

Himchan stood and slowly removed Yongguk’s shirt, dropping it to the side before slowly stepping into the tub. He didn’t sit across from Yongguk but settled for straddling the pirate’s lap instead. 

“That may be true, but because of your actions, I doubt anyone will try to lay a finger on me.”

“Because I killed a man, not because of the brand.”

Yongguk slid both his hands up Himchan’s thighs, squeezing them gently. Himchan’s body was already responding to Yongguk’s touch and he was pretty sure he could feel Yongguk’s body doing the same beneath him. He bit his lip and shifted slightly in Yongguk’s lap. 

“I don’t mind wearing your brand, Yongguk.”

“Are you trying to seduce me, Himchan?”

“Is it working?”

Himchan splayed his hands against Yongguk’s chest and leaned in to gently press their lips together. Yongguk pulled Himchan closer, sliding his hands up the blonde’s back, slipping his tongue into the other male’s mouth. Himchan moaned softly, his cock pressed against Yongguk’s abdomen. 

“Does it _feel_ like it’s working?” Yongguk asked before gently tugging on Himchan’s lower lip with his teeth. 

It sure as hell felt like it was working. Himchan could feel the hardness of Yongguk’s cock pressed against his ass and he wiggled even more. Taking matters into his own hands, Himchan reached behind him, lifting up a bit as he aligned Yongguk’s cock with his entrance, slowly sinking down around him. 

Himchan didn’t know whether or not he should be surprised that Yongguk allowed him to do all the work. It wasn’t as if it were the first time but it was definitely a rarity. Himchan’s head was tossed back, his white teeth permanently embedded in the soft flesh of his lip as he rode Yongguk slowly but firmly. Yongguk was busy kissing everything in sight, his lips brushing along the younger’s nipples and collarbones while his hands were busy groping Himchan’s ass. The pirate was pressing the blonde’s cheeks down to create more friction as he moved. The water sloshed around them as Himchan’s movements grew more needy. Yongguk’s fingertips dug into Himchan’s ass, helping to urge the younger on. 

“Ahhhn. Ngh Y-Yongguk-”

“Cum for me, Himchan. All over my chest.”

And Himchan did just that.

It was a great way to start the day. 

Yongguk had started to grow a bit distant as time stretched on. At first, Himchan thought it was because the brunette couldn’t forgive himself for branding the blonde, but it soon became clear that the pirate was distracted by something else. Himchan didn’t ask any questions, not wanting to pry. If Yongguk wanted to confide in him, he would. Yongguk went to the captain’s private rooms more and more often. That could mean only one thing. Something big was going down. The captain was planning something. It was none of Himchan’s concern, he wasn’t a pirate. But Yongguk _was_ his concern. 

It carried on for weeks. It seemed Yongguk’s temper grew worse and worse. He would get ticked off at the simplest of things, immediately apologizing afterward before excusing himself and leaving to go who knew where. Yongguk just seemed really stressed out in Himchan’s opinion. But it got so bad that Himchan hardly spoke around the other male for fear of angering him somehow. The blonde kept to himself. He would watch Yongguk from a different part of the room, being sure to keep his distance. Sex became nonexistent. 

Himchan started to eat less and less, he was so concerned with what was going on with Yongguk, he became stressed himself. His appetite wavered and if he ate too much he would end up in the bathroom to throw it back up. Sleeping was even worse. He usually fell asleep cuddling Yongguk, touching the other male in some way. That was no longer in the cards. It only took about a week before dark circles began appearing under his eyes. He looked skinnier, paler. The pirate would be gone by the time he woke up and wouldn’t be in the room by the time he tried to go to bed at night. There was always food in the room, Yongguk made sure of that. 

A month in and Himchan couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t continue to live like this. This _wasn’t_ living. He waited up for Yongguk, sitting at Yongguk’s desk but in the brunette’s chair. He didn’t want to anger the male but he knew it would get his attention. 

He waited longer than he thought he would. He had fallen asleep with his arms on the desk, his head nestled on them. The sound of the door opening gave him a start and he quickly sat up straight. The oil lamps were still lit, light dancing throughout the room as the flames moved. 

“Yongguk,” he murmured, rubbing at one of his eyes, his voice thick with sleep. 

He could see that the pirate looked surprised to see him in his chair, but he didn’t look angry. Instead, the older man came forward and took Himchan’s usual seat in the spare chair he had brought into the room.

“Himchan … you look awful. What’s wrong?”

Had Yongguk not been looking at him all this time?

“What’s wrong with _you_?” he replied back softly. This wasn’t about him, it was about whatever was going on with the pirate. “We don’t talk anymore. You’re easily agitated. You haven’t touched me in weeks. You’re always preoccupied. Even when you’re here with me, you’re still off in some other world. Why … why aren’t you telling me what’s going on with you?”

Yongguk slumped in the chair, buried his face in his hands with a groan.

“Fuck … I’m sorry, Himchan. I didn’t realize it had got so bad.” The pirate sighed and leaned back in his chair, patting his thigh invitingly. “Come here?”

Himchan liked that it seemed he really had a choice on whether or not he went over to sit on Yongguk’s lap. Still, he stood to his feet and came around the desk to sit on Yongguk’s lap, throwing his legs over one of the arms so he could take some of the weight off the pirate’s thighs. Yongguk reached up to cup Himchan’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along a cheekbone. It seemed the pirate was finally seeing the full effect all of this had been having on Himchan’s health. 

“When was the last time you slept? Have you been eating?” Yongguk asked with concern.

Himchan huffed lightly and pulled Yongguk’s hand away from his face.

“Yongguk, focus. Tell me what’s going on.”

With a sigh, the pirate rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, trapping Himchan’s legs. Himchan gently ran his fingers through Yongguk’s hair, glad that they were so close again and that touching was happening without any agitation. 

“We have a bit of a problem.”

Himchan blinked, picking up on the ‘we’.

“We?”

“Yes, we. I’ve been having a lot of meetings with the captain, you probably realized that by now.”

Himchan nodded to show that he had indeed figured that out. 

“The captain is interested in you,” Yongguk blurted out. “If I don’t hand you over to him then we are no longer welcome on this ship, both of us.”

The blonde’s heart sank to his stomach. 

“You don’t … plan on giving me up, do you?”

Yongguk almost shot to his feet. Himchan wrapped his arms around the pirate’s neck so he wouldn’t fall off his lap.

“Of course not! Why do you think I’ve been thinking so hard!”

“Then what should we do?”

Yongguk shook his head. Obviously if he knew the answer to that question, he would have offered it by now. Himchan chewed on his lower lip as he studied Yongguk’s face.

“Yongguk,” he whispered softly. 

The pirate turned to look up at him, resting his head against the back of the winged chair. 

“You’ve been wanting to take over this ship for twelve years. I know that’s been your dream for so long and I don’t want to stand in the way of it. You can … you can hand me over to him. At least I’ll still be able to be on this ship with you, right? We’ll still be able to see each other. If it means you can live out your dream, then it’s fine.”

His words didn’t have the desired effect. In fact, Yongguk growled. 

“You’re _fine_ being without me? You’re _fine_ being apart? How can you be okay with not being with me? Can’t you see that I have feelings for you?!”

Himchan’s heart somersaulted and his face flushed. Yongguk had never said it out loud before. He couldn’t help himself, he hugged Yongguk’s neck tighter and bent down to bury his face against the pirate’s neck.

“Then don’t you ever give me up,” he murmured against warm skin. 

“That’s the plan, blondie. I’m just trying to stall for time. I’ll think of something.”

Himchan woke up the next day and smiled when he saw that Yongguk was also awake and looking at him. 

“You’re here,” Himchan practically gushed. 

“I didn’t want to leave until you woke up,” Yongguk said with a grin. “I have somewhere to go today and I might not be back until tomorrow. Stay in the room, okay? I’ll make sure you have plenty of food in here so you don’t have to leave.”

Himchan wasn’t an idiot. “You’re leaving the ship, aren’t you?”

Yongguk nodded.

“I really can’t come with you?”

“Believe it or not, it’s safer if you stay here. The captain won’t do anything just yet.”

It was the longest wait of his life. At least he was able to eat without issue now, not as much as he would have liked since his stomach had shrunk a bit. He slept when he could, trying to catch up on what he had missed. He wrote in his journal, read a few pages out of one of his books, checked out the brand in the mirror after bathing. It had healed nicely, just as he thought it would, thanks to Yongguk. 

Yongguk didn’t return the next day and Himchan began to worry. He paced through the study back and forth in front of the bookcase, heading towards the windows, heading away from the windows, towards, away. The sun began to go down and the stars started to twinkle in the velvety darkness. His heart thundered in his chest. Something had gone wrong. What if Yongguk was hurt?

“AH!”

Himchan yelped when the door opened and Yongguk stepped through.

“Damn it, Yongguk. You scared me,” he wheezed, a hand clutched in his shirt over his heart. “You’re late, what took you so long.”

“Took a little longer than I expected,” Yongguk replied simply, blinking innocently. “Were you worried?”

“Of course I was! I thought you were hurt!”

Yongguk beamed and leaned in to peck Himchan’s lips. “I’m fine, Himchan.”

“Are you gonna tell me what you left the ship to do?”

“Nope.”

“Will you eventually?”

“Yup.”

“Just not tonight?”

“Nope.”

Himchan huffed. “Fine.”

“Don’t be mad,” Yongguk grinned, sliding his arms around Himchan’s waist to pull him closer. “Shower with me?”

Himchan sighed in defeat and nodded his head, wondering what it was that was up Yongguk’s sleeve. 

He found out a few days later. 


	7. You Belong to Me

Himchan knew something was up as soon as he woke up. Yongguk was looking very pleased with himself in the study once Himchan had crawled out of bed and gotten dressed. The blonde eyed the picnic basket that the pirate was resting an arm on sitting atop his desk. 

“What’s that?” he asked, feeling the need to actually point at it.

“It’s a picnic basket,” Yongguk said with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Yes, I know that, but why do you have it?”

“We’re going on a picnic.”

“We are?”

“We are~”

Himchan was even more confused once they climbed into one of the life boats attached to the ship. Yongguk worked the ropes to lower the boat into the water before taking the oars and rowing away from the boat. The blonde was a bit scared. Something was going on. 

“We’re not going on a picnic, are we?” he asked shakily, staring at the ship as it got further and further away on the horizon. 

“Sure we are,” Yongguk said, smile still in place. Himchan was beginning to think that smile was there for his benefit.

“We’re not coming back to the ship, are we?”

Yongguk’s smile faltered and he shook his head, letting go of the oars for a moment so he could shrug off his coat. It was then that Himchan noticed the other bags of things in the boat. He reached for one, peering inside to see his journals and books were inside. 

“Yongguk?” his voice came out in a higher pitch than he had been expecting. 

“I made my decision. It was actually pretty simple, I just needed to find us a place to go once I told the captain to fuck off. He musta been stupid to think I would ever agree to hand you over to him. No way in hell. Over my dead body,” Yongguk rambled. 

“So …?”

“No more pirating. I think it’s time I settled down, you know?”

“No more pirating?” Himchan asked in disbelief. 

“That’s right. No more for me. Between pirating and being with you … I choose being with you.”

“What will we do? Where are we going?”

Yongguk reached for the oars again, continuing to steer them away from the ship they had come from.

“Well … remember that day a few days ago when I left you alone on the ship?” he started off, waiting for some sign from Himchan to continue. “It took some time but I found us a place and I bought it.”

Himchan’s eyes lit up. 

“Really?” he whispered with a huge smile on his face. “A place for us?”

It was bigger than Himchan expected it to be. Way more room than two people really needed. Yongguk must have used all the money he had been stashing away from pirating. They each had their own study, Himchan quickly stashed away all his books in the empty shelves. There were at least three bathrooms and five bedrooms. Really, they didn’t need all this space!

“Did you see the townspeople eying you while we were bringing everything in?” Yongguk teased once they had finished bringing all of their belongings from the boat. 

Himchan shook his head, cheeks starting to hurt from all the smiling. 

“They weren’t eying me, they were eying you,” Himchan protested, reaching up to wrap his arms around the ex-pirate’s neck. “Looks like I’m going to have to mark you up with hickeys so they know _you_ belong to _me_.”


End file.
